


Boy Without Luv

by BangtanJunkie (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom/sub, F/M, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Namjoon | RM Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, M/M, Rich Kim Namjoon | RM, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Sick Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Burn, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BangtanJunkie
Summary: Min Yoongi is the hidden lotus of the chaebol world. He’s deeply desired by all for his family’s unquestionable wealth and influence, as well as his rumoured beauty. However, ever since his uncle took over the family business, Yoongi has been locked away from the general public, leaving him to be cold and detached from the rest of the world.Kim Namjoon is the most likely heir to Kim Enterprises, a chaebol group renowned for their connections. His father is business oriented and can sniff out money from a mile away. So when he catches scent of the Min Corporation’s only heir becoming of age, he sends Namjoon to win the boy’s heart. Though, that may turn out to be more of a challenge than originally anticipated.Or, the chaebol Sugamon AU no one asked for.





	1. Character Logs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gilded World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416441) by [smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles/pseuds/smiles). 



> Heyy. 💕
> 
> So, this isn’t a chapter, it’s only a general introduction to this fic’s characters.
> 
> This fic is inspired by ‘A Guilded World’ by smiles.

Name: Kim Namjoon

Age: 20 years

Blood Type: A

 

Family: Son of Mr. and Mrs. Kim, brother of Kim Taehyung, half brother of Kim Seokjin

 

Traits: Charismatic, cool, dominating, generous, business oriented

 

Other notes: Most likely heir to Kim Enterprises, plans on marrying Min Yoongi

  
  
  
  
  


Name: Min Yoongi

Age: 18 years

Blood Type: O

 

Family: Nephew of Mr. and Mrs. Min

 

Traits: Calm, cold, dismissive, mysterious

 

Other notes: Only heir to Min Corp, has severe trust issues, was kept from society by his uncle until the age of 18, best friend of Jung Hoseok

  
  
  
  
  


Name: Kim Taehyung

Age: 18 years

Blood Type: AB

 

Family: Son of Mr. and Mrs. Kim, brother of Kim Namjoon, half brother of Kim Seokjin

 

Traits: Outgoing, carefree, kind, empathetic, creative, honest

 

Other notes: Unlikely heir to Kim Enterprises, best friend of Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook

  
  
  
  
  


Name: Kim Seokjin

Age: 22 years

Blood Type: O

 

Family: Son of Mrs. Kim, stepson of Mr. Kim, half brother of Kim Namjoon and Kim Taehyung

 

Traits: Foodie, kind, patient, caring

 

Other notes: Unlikely heir to Kim Enterprises, doesn’t know his real father

  
  
  
  
  
  


Name: Jung Hoseok

Age: 20 years

Blood Type: A

 

Family: Son of Mrs. Jung

 

Traits: Kind, optimistic, over protective, hard working

 

Other notes: Best friend of Min Yoongi, mother is the head maid of the Min Manor

  
  
  
  
  


Name: Park Jimin

Age: 18 years

Blood Type: A

 

Family: Son of Mr. and Mrs. Park, brother of Park Chanyeol

 

Traits: Gentle, kind, honest, hard working 

 

Other notes: Best friend of Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, doesn’t believe in love, plans to live unmarried

  
  
  
  
  


Name: Jeon Jungkook

Age: 16 years

Blood Type: A

 

Family: Mr. and Mrs. Jeon

 

Traits: Gentle, strong, introverted, honest

 

Other notes: Best friend of Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin, totally has a crush on Kim Taehyung


	2. Chapter 1

Namjoon had been to a lot of parties in his 17 years of living, it came with the territory of being a chaebol heir. However, he had to admit that _this_ was the biggest, most extravagant party he’d ever attended. Then again, he expected nothing less from the Min family.

The Mins were a special breed of rich. Not only did everything they own scream ‘expensive’, but their tastes were refined. Every move they made, the way they walked, even the way they fucking _ate_ was high class. Not to mention that _all_ their conglomerates were obnoxiously successful.

However, they were an abnormally small and cautious family. They didn’t often attend, let alone throw gatherings of any kind. Their sole heir had been sheltered from the rest of the world by his uncle, the current CEO of Min Corp, supposedly to study business before taking over the company.

Though Namjoon could more or less understand the Mins’ ways, his own family was quite the opposite.

The Kims were a business savvy family, operating especially around the idea of connections. At least one of the sons, if not the CEO himself, would always attend gatherings thrown by highly ranked members of the South Korean business world.

This practice was the reason why, when his father received word that the Min family was throwing a party, that Namjoon had ended up here. At Min Manor, on a Sunday afternoon, sipping on red wine and chatting it up with Park Chanyeol.

Namjoon looked to the Samuel Watson mantel clock, idly sipping on his wine as he allowed Chanyeol’s words to float in one ear and out the other. The older was going on about some girl he’d met and how she’d turned out to only want him for his money and status, which wasn’t all that surprising.

The younger had responded with something along the lines of, “Yeah, she sounds like a keeper.” Causing the older to chuckle.

“What about Min Yoongi though?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Namjoon’s attention from the clock.

“What about him?” Namjoon asked, knitting his eyebrows together in question.

Chanyeol merely chuckled again, and honestly, that fucking chuckle was starting to get on Namjoon’s nerves. “Well, I had been holding out for the chaebol princess, but…” he looked towards the rest of the young, eligible bachelors in the room. “...I think everyone else had the same idea.”

Namjoon smirked, following his gaze towards the rest of the rich, young, eligible bachelors. “Well, you’re not wrong. After all, he’s the only possible heir to the entire Min Corporation. Not to mention, all the rumours claiming he’s this, ‘unseen lotus flower’. I honestly think that every chaebol heir in Asia wants to marry Min Yoongi, female and male alike.”

Chanyeol groaned, causing Namjoon’s smirk to deepen. “Well, what about you then?” Chanyeol asked.

Namjoon’s smirk faded in time for him to paint a look of thought on his features. “My father hasn’t said anything _yet._ But, I bet you 100$ that he’ll ask me to court Min princess the moment we leave this party.”

Chanyeol smirked. “I’ll take that bet.” And so they shook hands.

  
  
  
  


 

 

After a little while of uneventful mingling, Namjoon’s father, along with the CEO of Min Corp, had made their way to his side.

“This is my son, Kim Namjoon. Namjoon-ah, this is Mr. Min.” Namjoon blinked, taking in the older’s effortless elegance, before bowing deeply and rising once again with a polite smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Namjoon offered charmingly.

“The pleasure’s all mine. I hear you’re quite the businessman, hmm?” Mr. Min answered, and Namjoon couldn’t help but appreciate the older man’s features. Time had been kind to him, his nose soft and small, his eyes cat-like, with small, charming wrinkles in the outer corners. Though, rumours had said that the current CEO’s older brother had been even more good looking than he was, Namjoon just couldn’t bring himself to not drink in the short man’s appearance.

“Yes sir. I’ve been taking university business courses since I was 12.” Namjoon stated coolly.

The older man nodded, an impressed expression sitting lightly on his aged features.

“Well, young man, I expect to see you running the family business one day.” Namjoon nodded, bowing once again as the older retreated from the conversation.

Chanyeol returned to Namjoon’s side, whistling an impressed tune. “Damn Joon, praise from one of the bigwigs. You should feel proud.” Chanyeol said, patting the younger on the shoulder.

Namjoon hummed appreciatively. “I’m gonna go to the washroom, be right back.” He said, passing Chanyeol his glass of wine, before leaving the bustle of people and making his way down the seemingly abandoned hallways of Min Manor.

  
  
  


 

 

 

After looking around for a good little while, the teen had found a washroom. But before he had realized it, the sounds of live concerto and and people chatting had faded to no more than a whisper. He cursed himself for ending up so lost within the Min Manor.

He rounded hall after hall, the music becoming gradually more or less loud. Eventually, he stopped, falling back against a wall to sigh exasperatedly.

He made his way down a hall he hadn’t tried yet, stopping in his tracks as a younger boy, seemingly no more than 15 years old, blinked upward at him.

He looked to the small boy in shock, fear and panic. But the younger simply stared back at him, dark eyes piercing, contrasting with his snow-white skin that harboured no visible flaws. Namjoon couldn’t help but think the frail boy was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Namjoon cleared his throat. “Hello there, I uhm- seem to have gotten a bit lost…” He spoke, expecting the younger to direct him back to the party. But the boy simply watched him, gaze sharper than every knife in the Mins’ kitchen. Namjoon coughed out an awkward chuckle. “I- Uh- could you show me the way back to the- uhm… the party?”

The younger boy continued to watch him, and Namjoon couldn’t help but watch him back, drinking in his figure. He was small, underweight even, with soft black hair that fell in a fringe, several gentle curls overlapping near his eyes. His eyes, still piercing into Namjoon, we’re catlike and so dark, one could even claim them black. His gaze trailed to the boy’s hands, they looked strong, but at the same time delicate, not unlike the rest of the boy. He noticed the gentle slouch in the younger’s shoulders, nothing extreme, but enough to look relaxed, unfazed by Namjoon’s presence. Finally, his eyes fell to the boy’s lips, causing him to visibly swallow. They weren’t thin, but they were more sunken in, not quite plump like Jin or Jimin’s, but rather pouty. They were pink and slick with a thin coat of what looked to be saliva, either that or lipgloss. Namjoon couldn’t help but feel the urge to hold the boy in a way he didn’t quite understand. He opted instead to ask his question again, but before he could so much a hum a word, a shout down the hall drew his attention.

“Yoongi-ssi! Hurry up!” Another boy, no older than Namjoon, rounded the corner of the hall. He had a longer face and looked fit. He stood, arms crossed and waiting.

Yoongi turned back to face Namjoon, and it hit him. This is Min Yoongi. This is the sole heir to the entire Min Corporation. This is the chaebol’s hidden lotus. “Go back the way you came. When you see the gold encrusted grandfather clock, turn right and keep going straight until you reach the ball room. It’ll be loud so you should be able to find it no problem.” Yoongi explained, tone smooth and surprisingly deep. Namjoon felt himself internally shiver at the sound. But before he could say anything to the chaebol princess, the younger had followed the other boy down the hall and out of sight.

Namjoon stood, unmoving, still in shock from his unexpected encounter with the Min family heir. He could hear his heart beat in his ear drums. He eventually calmed himself, letting go a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

After he had stabilized himself, he thought over Yoongi’s instructions. _Fuck_ . Min _fucking_ Yoongi had been standing an arm’s reach from him, and all he’d done was stand there like a blubbering idiot and ask for _fucking directions_. He internally cursed himself, following the directions the younger had given him.

He easily found his way back to the party, still in a daze. Just then, a hand grabbed his arm rather harshly. He looked down to see Taehyung, his younger brother, a boxy smile plastered on his face as he looked towards the dazed older. “Hey, Hyung! Did you know that…” Taehyung cut himself off, smile falling as he noticed his brother’s state. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

Namjoon stared at the younger, still gripping the fabric of his dress shirt tightly. “I just saw Min Yoongi…”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far with this series!!💕

**_3 years later…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a while since the party where he met Min Yoongi, and he had moved past the incident easily. Safe for the moments much like this one, where he’d be drifting, tuning out anything and everything around him, and his mind would always come back to the same thought... _Min Yoongi._

Like he predicted, once the party had ended, his father had asked him into a meeting where he had requested for Namjoon to court Yoongi to his best abilities. Chanyeol had given him 100$ soon after, a short of incoherent mumbles following the loss of their bet.

Though Namjoon was well aware of his little mission’s stakes, the amount of money and power merging with Min Corp would get them was huge, he was equally aware of the chance of failure, which was almost certain. Though he was intelligent, attractive and of good social standing, Namjoon knew he was nowhere near Min Yoongi’s level. The younger was a goddess among gods, a god among kings, and a king among peasants. There was nothing Namjoon could offer him because there was nothing he didn’t already have. So, in the end he had decided it was more than safe to say that he would never marry Min Yoongi, especially with the amount of other bachelors looking to the very same, some more suitable than even Namjoon.

But he always kept coming back to that feeling from 3 years ago, a feeling he’d written off as mere intimidation. That would explain the sudden shock and awe that had fallen upon him, but then, what about the wanting? What about the strange and foreign desire to hold the small boy tightly in his arms, to keep him safe, to keep him all to himself? He furrowed his brows in frustration, maybe it was jealousy? Maybe he was jealous that Min Yoongi had everything he could only hope for?

He groaned, laying his head against the back of his office chair and closing his eyes, completely and utterly exasperated.

“Hyung?” A familiar, deep voice called out to the older. Namjoon opened his eyes, looking to his two brothers who had made their way into and had already begun making themselves at home in his workspace. He hummed in acknowledgment of his younger brother. “What’s the matter? You seem stressed.”

Namjoon waved his hand dismissively. “I just had a long day, that’s all.” He replied half-honestly. He had had a long day, signing papers, filling out forums and approving work loads, all while still managing to study for his up and coming test in finance management.

Taehyung quirked an eyebrow, looking unconvinced to the older. Namjoon smiled softly in reassurance to his brother. “Really, Tae. I’m fine.”

Taehyung scrunched his nose, still not fully believing the older’s words. “Is it Min Yoongi again?” A lighter, more buttery voice chimed in. The two boys turned to their eldest brother, Seokjin, who had made himself comfortable by curling up in a cushioned chair set in the room.

Namjoon sighed. He’d never been able to get anything past his brothers. While he knew the two were only looking out for him, Namjoon couldn’t help but roll his eyes at their constant concern.

“It’s just… He’s just…” Namjoon started, unable to put his dilemma into words.

“He’s Min Yoongi, we know.” Seokjin interpreted, opening one of the complimentary sweets Namjoon kept in bowls for meetings.

He rolled his eyes at his older brother. “Right. He just…” Namjoon struggled to find the words. “He just aggravates me so much.”

“What about him aggravates you? His status? His wealth? His popularity? His whole mysterious demeanour?” Taehyung prodded, popping one of the candies in his mouth.

”Fuck, I don’t know! He just aggravates me _so fucking bad_.” Namjoon rubbed his forehead, running his hands through his hair, lightly tugging on the brown locks in frustration.

“So… are you gonna go through with the whole courting him thing?” Seokjin questioned.

Namjoon sighed. “Well, yeah. I have to. I doubt he’d even consider it though, throw it on the top of the ol’ pile of offers I’m sure he started when he was 13.”

“Don’t be silly Hyung. Everyone knows you can’t really and truly court someone until they’re of age.” Taehyung giggled out like a girl. “You’ll get your chance. And when you do, I’m sure Min Yoongi won’t hesitate to elope right then and there!”

Namjoon smiled gently. “What would I do without you, Tae?”

Taehyung shrugged. “Probably suffer deeply from withdrawal.” Namjoon chuckled, causing his brothers to both smile in relief.

Just then, Namjoon’s phone buzzed. He looked to the device, a notification reading: **1 New Message** catching his attention. He opened it, seeing it sent by none other than bet-losing Chanyeol.

 

**Park Chanyeol:**

**Turn on KBS.**

 

**Kim Namjoon:**

**Why?**

 

**Park Chanyeol:**

**It’s about Min Yoongi.**

 

Without hesitation, Namjoon swiped the remote sitting idly on his desk, flipping through the channels on a tv that sat just beyond Seokjin. He stopped at KBS, skipping backwards in the program as to not miss anything.

The woman reporting weather finished her segment, before switching back to the main station. An attractive man and woman sat at a desk. Both looked relaxed and well groomed. The woman was the first to speak. _“Thanks for that, Jae In. In other news, Min Yoongi, heir to Min Corporations, is scheduled to make his first public appearance in almost 11 years!”_ Namjoon’s heart rate picked up.

The man smiled, flashing straight white teeth that looked like pure porcelain. _“Ever since the tragic accident, killing both Min Ha Eun and Min Do Yoon, the previous CEO to Min Corp, as well as his wife, we haven’t seen any activity from their son, Min Yoongi, the only survivor of this terrible tragedy.”_

_“Ever since this accident, the acting CEO, Min Do Gyu, has kept the young boy hidden from the general public, in an effort to both protect and raise the young heir, with the help of his wife, Min Jae Hee.”_

_“However. The CEO has made an official announcement, stating that come Yoongi’s 18th birthday, he will be reintroduced to the rest of the Chaebol world.”_

_“That’s right, Jeon. The white lotus is finally able to bloom. With suitors already lining up to be the first to snake their way into being a billionaire, who will be the one to steal this hidden flower’s heart? More on that later.”_

Namjoon switched off the tv, slouching back into his chair. “This is great, Hyung! Now you have a chance to woo Min Yoongi!” Taehyung cheered enthusiastically. Namjoon didn’t respond, clearly deep in thought. Taehyung and Seokjin exchanged concerned looks for their brother.

After a long, stressed moment of silence, Namjoon moved forward, reaching towards a mic on his desk. He pressed a small button, causing a red light to flash as he spoke into the mic. “Leeseok, I want you to find the exact time and location of Min Yoongi’s return to the public. Once that’s done, make sure I have an invitation.”

He got out of his chair, making a point to straighten his clothing before heading towards the door, Seokjin and Taehyung’s eyes on him at all times. “Where are you going?” Seokjin asked, staring up at Namjoon, still huddled on the chair.

Namjoon smiled. “I’m going to get a makeover.”

Taehyung squealed, jumping up to his feet and bolting out the door ahead of Namjoon. “What are you two waiting for?!” He called out from down the hall, causing the two older brother to chuckle and shake their heads, following closely behind the youngest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yoongi’s cold. He knows this from the many times Hoseok has commented on it. He’s unfriendly, dismissive, blunt, and just comes off as an overall antisocial person.

Though his uncle had tried time and time again to help Yoongi to become more outgoing and charming, _“like a future CEO should be”_ he had said, it never worked. His aunt, however, had explained to Yoongi that it was alright. That, regardless of his unfriendly behaviour, he wasn’t heartless. She told him how he was truly gentle, understanding and caring, he just had trouble showing it, and that she, his uncle and Hoseok, along with all their house staff, know Yoongi’s true intentions. This reassured him, made him feel a bit better when others spoke about him behind his back. He was more than his company, more than his demeanour, more than his face, more than the white lotus everyone saw him as. He was Min Yoongi. And those who knew him, knew that.

Yoongi’s head snapped up at the sound of his door opening. In walked a familiar, auburn haired boy. “What ya doin, Yoon?” He asked cheerfully, smile plastered on his face.

Yoongi fell back on his bed, wrapping himself into a blanket burrito. “I’m wallowing.” He answered dryly, causing Hoseok to huff out annoyedly.

“Yoongi-ah, you can’t be doing this! Your whole, ‘welcome back to the world’ ceremony or whatever is coming up.”

“That’s _exactly_ why I’m doing this.”

Hoseok crossed his arms. “Dude, you’re turning 18. How long are you gonna live as a fucking hermit?”

“As long as I can get away with it.” He answered dully.

Hoseok made his way to the bed, ripping the sheets off his best friend’s frail figure. “Well, you’re not getting away with it today.” Yoongi groaned, curling in on himself to keep warm. He yelped when Hoseok picked him up bridal style, landing light hits to his best friend’s torso, but eventually he just gave up, resting his head on the older’s chest tiredly and closing his eyes. Hoseok chuckled lightly. “You’re such a baby.”

“Am not.” Yoongi argued half-heartedly.

“Are so. And this whole celebration is like you coming out of the womb.”

Yoongi screwed up his nose, causing Hoseok to chuckle. “That’s disgusting.”

Hoseok shrugged. “That’s your position.”

“Pardon my reaction, I hadn’t realized I was a fetus.” Yoongi snapped playfully. To anyone else he would’ve seemed genuinely annoyed, but Hoseok knew better. The two boys had been best friends and had lived together since Yoongi was 4 and Hoseok was 6. Hoseok’s mother was the head maid at Min Manor, she and Hoseok had lived in the mansion since before the tragedy of Min Corp’s CEO. Yoongi was more than broken by the loss of his parents, as well had a terrible phobia of cars ever since the accident. But Hoseok was there for him. He played with Yoongi, cleaned up after Yoongi, convinced Yoongi to eat when he claimed to not have an appetite, and comforted Yoongi when he’d break down into tears. The two boys knew each other like the backs of their hands. Hoseok might even go as far as to say that he knew the back of Yoongi’s hand better than his own, always stroking the younger until he fell asleep, just like his own mother did for him.

Hoseok carried Yoongi to the dining room, sitting him down at the red-mahogany table. “Mr. Cartier made brunch, he said it’ll be out in a minute.” The older stated, calmly guarding Yoongi from escaping his meal and running back to bed. Yoongi sighed, pulling his knees to his chest in an effort to disappear from all existence.

Not long after, a plump French man with a cheesy moustache and goatee came sauntering into the room. He placed a few dishes of food in front of where Yoongi sat, flashing him an amused smile as he watched the younger’s expression turn from ‘dead inside’ to a giddy child on Christmas morning.

Regardless of how much of an appetite the young boy lacked, he still knew how to appreciate good food. Mr. Cartier beamed as he watched the younger happily stuff his tiny frame. “Relax Yoongi-ssi, there’s plenty more for later.” He spoke with a feint French accent. Yoongi smiled gummily, causing both Mr. Cartier and Hoseok to smile warmly to the younger.

That was the thing about Min Yoongi. He was cold and dismissive, but once you became close to him, he showed sides of himself you’d never have expected to see. It was almost like an honor, a privilege. It’s how you know he genuinely trusts you. And that’s worth more than every star the sky has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. I’m soft for Sope.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support with this fic so far! It really means a lot to hear your opinions and see your comments. 🙏💕

This wasn’t what Yoongi had been expecting when one of his uncle’s many frivolous assistants came scurrying into his room, forgetting to knock, which, now that he looks back, had definitely been a bad omen. “Mr. Min would like to meet with you in his study.” The young woman had said, fixing her thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose after rising from a deep bow.

He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, humming in disconcerted acknowledgment.

He had made his way down the winding halls and into the office-like room, finding a seat and shifting into a comfortable position.

He’d already run every possible scenario through his mind, prepared for anything his uncle might throw at him. He had prepared to be scolded for only getting a 98% on his last exam. He had prepared for his uncle to try and convince him about how he needed a ‘real’ assistant, rather than letting Hoseok continue to claim the position at his side. He had prepared every counter defence, gone through every argument. He was convinced that he was prepared for anything the old man had in store.

“I’m re-introducing you to the general public.”

This was _not_ what Yoongi had expected.

“What?” The younger blinked, baffled.

“I’m going to throw a comeback party for you, there will be many suitors there from other respected chaebols. If you happen to find one that interests you, don’t hesitate to make yourself comfortable.” The older man smiled, mildly amused by his nephew’s astonishment at this turn of events.

Yoongi stared blankly at his uncle. He took a deep breath in an effort to sober his mind. “I’m not interested in any superficial gold-digging children’s attempts to court me. When did you plan this to happen anyway?”

“Those ‘gold-digging children’ are the future heirs to highly respected chaebol empires. And you never know, they might surprise you.” He smirked in amusement at Yoongi’s disgusted expression. “And all preparations are set for March ninth.”

“That’s in less than a week! And you’re only telling me this _now_?!” Yoongi glared.

“Yes. Now, I’m sure Hoseok would be happy to help you find an outfit for the occasion. Lord knows you’re not going dressed like, _this_.” He gestured to Yoongi’s outfit of blue jeans, an oversized black sweater and fuzzy white socks.

Yoongi scoffed, storming out of the room. This was not what he had expected.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days later, Yoongi found himself on a small raised platform, surrounded by high-end clothes, a famous fashion designer conversing with his best friend in an effort to create the perfect outfit for his return.

“He needs something dark to contrast his complexion. Simple, yet sophisticated.” The designer commented, hand on his chin as he stared at the young boy.

Hoseok hummed as if he actually _understood_ what the fuck the other man was saying, causing Yoongi to scoff. “I feel like a suit is too much, he needs something that really screams ‘young, single and approachable’.” Hoseok replied, leaning closer to the designer. “He’s a virgin.”

**“** **_Yah_ ** **!”** Yoongi called out, the two older men ignoring his annoyed shout.

“How about, fitted black jeans for the bottom. Maybe a few rips at the knees. Youthful, modern, but that can still accentuate his hips and glutes.” The designer reasoned casually.

Yoongi felt heat rise to his cheeks, he clenched his hands in fists, staring at the wall in contemplation at just how much he’d make Hoseok suffer after this.

Hoseok looked to the man, an approving gleam in his eyes.

“For the top, something more professional but sexy, like a silk dress shirt. One that will show off his lean frame while still remaining loose and casual.”

“ _Oooohhhhh~_ ” Hoseok drawled out in an impressed tone.

“Hmmm… for accessories, silver compliments his skin tone. We could give him a few rings, a watch, and some flashy earrings. A choker if he’s feeling extra flirty.”

“He is.” Hoseok insisted mischievously.

“Like _hell_ I am!” Yoongi interrupted, face beat red and eyes wide. He stared at the two older men in the mirror, too embarrassed to turn and face them directly.

Hoseok raised his hands in surrender, a light chuckle falling from his lips. “Fine, fine. We won’t make you wear a choker.” Yoongi let go a huff of air he hadn’t realized he was holding. Hoseok lowered his hands. “Though, you have to admit, you’d look like a tasty snack in one.” Hoseok commented playfully, chuckling as Yoongi’s flush darkened and he stepped off the platform to, ‘take a break’.

Hoseok continued to chat with the designer, choosing materials and accessories for the young heir’s ensemble. Meanwhile, Yoongi made his way into the washroom.

He powerwalked into the expensive looking washroom, ignoring the supposedly empty stalls that sat behind him. He immediately turned on the tap, splashing cool water over his skin. After a moment of calming breaths, he raised his head and checked his complexion in the mirror. After approving the newly paled skin, Yoongi sent a heavy kick to the trash bin sitting idly by his feet. “Fucking hell. Stupid old man.” He sneered to the small dent in the otherwise flawless and unmoving white bin. “Who the fuck cares what I wear anyway? Why is it such a big deal? Does he seriously fucking think anyone will give a shit once they realize I’m a pessimistic asshole who doesn’t like any of their petty asses anyway?” He clenched his fists, letting out an exasperated breath of air.

After another moment of breathing in the room’s calming aroma of jasmine and lavender, Yoongi decided to return to his private fitting room in the back of the building.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon knew his brothers would be more than happy to help him figure out an outfit for Min Yoongi’s party. Seokjin was obsessed with fashion and Taehyung loved the whole cinderella effect of makeovers, so naturally they were excited.

The three boys arrived at the expensive fashion department they always went to when they had an especially important event to attend.

“Namjoon-ssi! Taehyung-ssi! Seokjin-ssi! What can I help you fine boys with today?” The store manager chimed, immediately recognizing the distinguished trio.

Namjoon smiled coolly. “A personal dressing room in the back, please.” He answered to the older woman. Normally, you’d have to call in a week in advance to book a back room with a fashion consultant. However, thanks to the Kims’ generous investments into the store, all it took was a phone call and the boys would be in the day-of.

The older woman led the three young millionaires to the back of the store, bowing and assuring them that a designer would be with them soon, before leaving the boys to roam.

Seokjin skimmed through the different suits, commenting on the tailoring and material quality, while Taehyung bolted straight for the Gucci section, giddily rummaging through the flashy colours and sequences.

Instead of joining the others in searching through the eloquently manufactured fashion pieces, Namjoon opted to instead fish his phone from his pocket, opening Naver and searching for, ‘Min Yoongi’. Several trending articles about the Min family’s upcoming reception for the young heir appeared in his feed. He clicked one, reading the first few lines silently.

 

_Min Yoongi, also known as the ‘hidden lotus’ and ‘white lotus’, due to his concealment from the general public, as well as his rumoured good-looks, is finally making his return to the chaebol world. Though, not without first having a glorious banquet thrown in his honor._

 

Namjoon frowned at the lack of photos in the article. He quickly exited the site, going to the picture section in the web browser. He was met with shockingly few pictures of interest. All the photos consisted of Yoongi’s deceased parents and the current CEO with his wife. His frown deepened.

He scrolled rigorously, searching with different keywords, ‘Yoongi Min’, ‘Min Corp heir’ and ‘White Lotus’, but all he managed to come up with were photos of actual flowers. He sighed in frustration. He went back to the search bar, this time typing in, ‘Min Corp accident’. Several photos of the accident and news reports turned up, nothing Namjoon hadn’t already seen before. Just before he was about to give up and return to his siblings, a photo caught his eye.

It was a photo of an even older photo, printed and framed. In it were the old CEO, his wife, and a small child with cat-like eyes and a gentle, closed-mouth smile. His heart warmed at the vaguely familiar features of a young Min Yoongi, still as flawless as he remembered him.

He stared at the phone with wide, longing eyes, hyper aware of every pound his heart made against the inside of his chest.

“What ya doing Hyung?” Namjoon snapped his head up, he quickly shut off the phone, leaving the photo open in his tabs. He was met with a curious-looking Taehyung, chocolate eyes wide and dewy.

Namjoon blinked absentmindedly. “Ah, nothing! Everything’s fine! I- Uh… I need to use the washroom!”

Taehyung furrowed his brows in confusion as his older brother hurriedly left the dressing room. “Alright! But don’t take forever! The designer will be here soon!” Taehyung called out after him. Namjoon made a grunt of acknowledgment as he closed the door.

He rapidly hurried to the unnecessarily flashy washroom, quickly locking himself in the furthest stall. He sat down on the still-lidded toilet, opening his phone once again to see the youthful face of Min Yoongi. He bit his bottom lip, an emotion he didn’t recognize filling the pit of his stomach. It was almost like anger, so similar to frustration that it bothered him, but, it wasn’t an emotion he disliked, which only bothered him more.

He let let the phone fall to his side, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. “Fuck, seriously…” He sighed lightly, staying in that position for a moment longer. He let his mind wander to a state of emptiness, a void he often found himself coming back to. It calmed him, reminded him that everything was fine because nothing mattered. _Nothing mattered_.

Suddenly and without warning, the washroom door opened harshly, causing Namjoon to jump. Quick, heavy footsteps made their way inside, stopping at the row of sinks. He stayed quiet as the tap began to run, the sound of water splashing dully filling the room. A few moments passed as the water continued to fall idly against the porcelain bowl of the sink. Namjoon could make out faint, steadily softening breaths.

The silence, however, was quickly broken by the crash of what sounded to be the trash bin. “Fucking hell. Stupid old man.” A low voice spat out. Namjoon knit his brows together. “Who the fuck cares what I wear anyway? Why is it such a big deal? Does he seriously fucking think anyone will give a shit once they realize I’m a pessimistic asshole who doesn’t like any of their petty asses anyway?” The voice, male, as far as Namjoon could tell, was low, slurred, almost drunken. It felt like the warmth of a heavy comforter in the morning, enveloping, safe. However, the words the boy spat were like knives, to the point and unforgiving. It sent chills down Namjoon’s spine. The words were led by an exasperated huff of air. Finally, he heard the opening and closing of a door, the washroom once again empty.

Namjoon released a breath of air he didn’t even know he was holding. Once his mind broke from the spell set in by the stranger’s voice, he couldn’t help but become annoyed. More at himself than anything, but he’d never admit that.

He made his way back to his dressing room, the designer already in the midst of taking Taehyung’s measurements for no apparent reason, other than to fill the time Namjoon had been gone.

Namjoon sat down with a sigh, catching the attention of his brothers. “Hyung! You’re back!” Taehyung hopped off the mini platform, causing the designer who had been taking his measurements to huff out an aggravated breath of air. Ignoring the professional's clear annoyance, Taehyung pulled his brother onto the platform where he’d been standing. “Namjoon Hyung needs an outfit to woo someone rich.” Taehyung informed the designer with a boxy smile, the man replying with a mildly annoyed hum.

“You were gone for a while.” Seokjin commented casually.

“I got held up.” Namjoon stated bluntly. Seokjin raised a brow, causing Namjoon to take a deep breath. “Someone came crashing into the washroom while I was in there. He kicked the trash bin then proceeded to say disrespectful words about a, quote, ‘stupid old man’.” Seokjin’s lips curled upward into an amused smirk. “What?” Namjoon huffed out at his Hyung.

The older shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just that you seem to be really worked up by this, disrespectful washroom crasher.”

Namjoon scoffed. “I’m not worked up!” He blinked, noticing the raise of his voice. He made a coughing sound in the back of his throat. “I’m not worked up.” He repeated, calmer this time.

“Right.” Seokjin muttered dubiously.

“It’s just-“ Namjoon started, unsure of how to describe his aggravation. “I don’t know. He just aggravated me.” Seokjin raised both brows, a subtle shock in his expression. “What now?” Namjoon asked annoyedly.

Seokjin blinked, not responding for a moment. He opened his mouth, still stalling a bit, almost checking the reliability of his own thoughts. “You just…” He thought for another moment. “That just seems really similar to how you described Min Yoongi.”

Namjoon blinked, scoffing for a moment at the thought. “So what? I’m allowed to have similar opinions on separate people.”

“No, Hyung’s right.” Taehyung chimed in. “That’s the _exact_ way you described Min Yoongi. You’ve never described anyone else that way.” Namjoon furrowed his brows, unsure of how to respond.

He was just aggravated, it meant nothing, it didn’t matter. _It didn’t matter._


	5. Chapter 4

Yoongi stared in disbelief at the decked out chamber orchestra set and glass fountain in the Manor’s courtyard. His uncle hadn’t held back this time ‘round. Yoongi had tried to convince him the the reception wouldn’t need every bit of high-class cuisine under the fucking sun, but his father disdained from discussing the matter further, and Mr. Cartier was too busy preparing the food to complain. They’d be eating leftovers for months.

Still, Yoongi couldn’t help his distaste with everything. He didn’t fucking want the excessive amounts of food. He didn’t want a goddamn fountain. He didn’t want an entire chamber orchestra. He didn’t want this motherfucking reception.

Something about the thought of being on display, dressed in fancy clothes, surrounded by luxurious things to entice fucking children into attempting to court him left a foul taste in Yoongi’s mouth. And why shouldn’t it?

He was practically being put up for auction. Bidder 1 offers sustained comfort, pass. Bidder 2, a diamond ring, Yoongi could already buy one on a whim and no one would even bat an eye, pass. Bidder 3, infinite riches, he already has that, pass. There’s nothing anyone could offer him that didn’t already have or didn’t want.

Not to mention, the thought of being surrounded and attacked with a barrage of questions and comments from people he didn’t know, caused him anxiety.

He groaned, falling back onto white silk bed sheets. He’d always liked the colour white. White is innocence and purity. White is the beginning of everything, before anything is muddied or thinking is 'colored'. New beginnings: White represents the clean slate, helping us through times of stress, and allowing us to put the past behind us, preparing us to move on.

And lord only knows Yoongi had needed at least that much.

“It’s too overwhelming.” He had stated to Hoseok, borderline whining. “Everybody’s eyes on _me_ . Everybody trying to have a conversation with _me_. It’s fucking gross.”

Hoseok rubbed calming circles on the younger’s clothed abdomen. “You’ll be just fine, Yoongi-ah.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Hoseok smiled gently. “Because I’ve seen you deal with worse.” He replied, pulling the black haired boy up to a sitting position. “Now, let's get you all fixed up, hmm?” Yoongi nodded in response, letting the older drag him away from the bed by his wrist.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Every chaebol family of value had attended Min Yoongi’s reception, not discluding the Jeons.

Jeon Jungkook was one of the younger heirs to attend the celebration. He didn’t complain though, after getting word that both Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung would be attending as well.

The three boys were the best of friends, each one attending Busan North Academy, one of the top high schools in all of Korea.

Jungkook was one of the first to make it to the Min Manor, an hour or so before the reception’s official start time. He walked into the celebration alone, safe for the few guards his father sent to escort him.

Jeon Corp was one of the biggest chaebol empires, following Min Corp. Though the Mins were elegant in every sense of the word, the CEO of Jeon Corp felt them to be his sworn rivals, a rather petty thing if Jungkook did say so himself.

The young heir had no interest in his father’s affairs, instead putting his time and effort into his business classes, as well as art, music, sports and spending time with the few close friends he had.

Jimin was the next to arrive out of the three, immediately finding Jungkook in the far corner of the courtyard, a glass of champagne in hand.

Jimin chuckled. “Aren’t you a bit too young for alcohol?” He commented lightly in greeting to the younger.

Jungkook smirked, taking a sip of the drink before hissing at the burn in his throat. He nodded rigorously in agreement to Jimin’s statement, eyes shut tightly as Jimin giggled at the younger’s reaction.

“Maybe I’ll just stick to fruit juice instead.” Jungkook remarked, setting the drink down on the plate of a passing waiter.

“Is Taehyung here yet?” Jimin asked, the younger shaking his head in response.

“The Kims tend to arrive in a particular style. They always tend to come _right_ as events kick off, something of an effect to charm their audiences.” Jungkook stated truthfully.

Jimin hummed in agreement. “Are you charmed by it, Jungkook-ah?” The older quipped.

“Pardon?”

“You know…” Jimin started, leaning closer to the younger. “A handsome setting like this one is perfect for a confession.”

Jungkook felt his face begin to heat up, coughing lightly in an effort to clear his body of the older’s inference. Jimin smiled amusedly, eyes forming into crescent moons.

“Kookie! Minnie!” A deep voice called out. The two boys looked over to see a bright eyed Taehyung adorned in a black suit, the top unbuttoned to reveal a white graphic tee. His light brown fringe fell gently on his forehead, framing deep brown eyes. Jungkook swallowed instinctively at the sight, eyes scanning over the older, trying to remember every detail all at once.

“You okay?” Jimin jeered lightheartedly, lips cocked into a smirk as he watched the younger marvel at his other friend.

Jungkook had liked Taehyung for god-knows how long, always gawking and stuttering around the older. Jimin found it rather cute, his dongsaeng’s puppy love.

Jungkook sobered, clearing his throat and straightening his posture. “Yeah, fine.” He replied, Taehyung blinking obliviously. “Let’s, uh, why don’t we go try the food?” He suggested, already making his way towards the open doors that led to the ballroom.

“Did I miss something?” Taehyung questioned Jimin, the older waving him off before following the younger inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The reception was already packed by the time Namjoon arrived, along with his father, Seokjin and Taehyung.

Taehyung immediately went off to find his schoolmates, Seokjin opting to instead sample every bit of food the massive table in the ballroom had to offer.

Namjoon hung back, sipping on champagne and admiring the playing of the chamber orchestra in the courtyard. Beethoven, symphony no.6 in F major. Good taste, appropriate.

Namjoon furrowed his brows at the abandoned grand piano sitting idly to the side of the strings. It was white and heavily glossed, more likely than not a concert piano. Upon further inspection, Namjoon could see the gold inscription of English letters reading, ‘Steinway and Sons’. Not cheap. In fact, that had been the same company that built pianos for Chinese art collector, Guo Qingxiang and John Lennon, among other famous and wealthy people. The curvature was exquisite. He gently caressed one of the keys, ivory, not easily attainable these days. It was a masterpiece. Was someone going to play it perhaps? If so, when?

He shrugged it off, opting to instead admire the decor, the large glass fountain that stood at the centre of the courtyard, the architecture of the Min family Manor.

It was a classic Victorian style mansion, fifteen thousand square feet or so for the house alone. The estate in total seemed an average 150 acres of land, each blade of grass groomed to perfection. The shrubs and gardens were well taken care of, not a single stem out of place. It was immaculate, impressively so.

The revelries were nice, however, a more important centerpiece was still missing.

_Where was Min Yoongi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost done the next chapter as well, so since I’m inconsistent and impatient, I’ll probably publish that in a few hours. So, bearing that in mind, anticipate it. 😁💕


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I used the Korean term ‘joka’, which is the proper term for nephew.

Yoongi took a shower before a stylist came in to give him a trim, small clippings of fluffy black hair falling to the ground until his hair was a desirable length. They put ridiculous products in his hair, utilizing a straightening iron to strategically place soft waves in the locks, securing them with a setting spray. He couldn’t help the thought that he resembled an idol, with this hair and these clothes, adorned with silver rings and a stainless steel, diamond accented, Rolex Oyster-Perpetual. Two miniature silver crosses hanging from each ear.

He huffed out a sigh, Hoseok smirking pridefully in the background. “You look fucking great.” His best friend assured him.

He rolled his eyes. “You certainly made sure of that, didn’t you?” The younger bit, Hoseok only responding with a deepening crease of his lips. “Still…” Yoongi began, drawing the other’s attention. “I can’t help but feel sorta like a circus clown. Putting on a show for rich kids until they basically try to buy me like they’ve bought everything else in their life.”

Hoseok thought for a moment. “Well, you wouldn’t be a circus clown, you’d be more like a fabulous male stripper.” The older joked innocuously, causing Yoongi to grit his teeth. “But, all jokes aside. I know you, Yoon. I think you’ll find that you’re gonna be just fine.” Yoongi smiled softly, a bit reassured.

 _He’d be fine_.

A rap of knocks against the wooden door sounded throughout the room, causing heads to turn before an older man promptly glided inside. The older man’s eyebrows raised, a slight smirk on his lips as he scanned his nephew’s appearance. “Who knew such a presentable and gilded man lay dormant within this inert and lazy child.” He sneered.

Yoongi’s expression fell to one more indifferent and cold. He stood in disdained silence as his uncle walked around to visually skim each side of his figure. “Nice work, Hoseok-ah.” The older praised. “Joka, lets not keep our guests waiting, hmm?”

Yoongi kept his glare trained on the older, challengingly. The two stared at one another, neither one breaking eye contact in a silent battle of wills. The younger grit his teeth as his eyes began to sting from the dry air, turning glassy. “Aish.” The younger cursed, looking away to blink as the older’s smirk deepened triumphantly.

The older man walked out of the room, Yoongi trailing bitterly behind him. As they neared the ballroom’s entrance, Yoongi began to feel time slow down. He breathed a bit too heavily, trying to capture oxygen in his relentlessly constricting lungs. His head began to pound in sync with the beat of his heart, the sounds of bustling chatter becoming louder and louder.

He stopped in front of the closed door, his uncle raising a brow in anticipation. Yoongi took a deep breath, breathing out long and slow before placing both hands on the door handles, like he had done for years while playing hide and seek with Hoseok when they were children. Except, this was different.

_This was it._

He turned the knob, the wood swinging inwards. Heads turned in his direction, wide eyes and awed expressions directed towards the young boy as hushed whispers fell over the room. He could see a few girls pulling out their phones to snap a couple pictures. Yoongi let a cool smile fall to his lips, pushing his anxiety to the pit of his stomach, he’d deal with that later.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Seokjin Hyung!” Taehyung called to the older as he, Jimin and Jungkook reached the food table inside. Seokjin lifted his head towards the three, he was in the midst of munching on some pastry the younger didn’t recognize. “Whatcha eating there, Hyung?”

Seokjin swallowed his mouthful of- whatever it was- and proceeded to lay his plate on the table behind him. “It’s called baklava. It’s a Greek dessert, layers of filo, chopped nuts and honey. You guys should try some.” The older boy responded, taking another bite from the still-sitting plate.

“They sure made a lot of food.” Jimin commented dryly, causing Seokjin to smile cheerfully.

“Yep! And I plan to try it all!”

Jimin rolled his eyes lightheartedly, causing the older to raise his hand in a mock-attack. The younger boy backed up a few steps, chuckling, his eyes dipping into crescent moons.

Suddenly, all the heads in the room were turned towards the other side of the room, including Taehyung, Jungkook and Seokjin, causing Jimin to turn around in search of what they saw. His eyes landed on an open set of double doors, a small, pale looking boy, no older than he was, stood at the center of attention. He was styled chiquely, a cool smile falling on thin, pouty lips. Next to him stood the CEO of Min Corp.

Jimin quickly registered the young boy to be the famed Min Yoongi, the same Min Yoongi that Taehyung’s brother Namjoon was meant to court.

Jimin nudged a gawking Taehyung. “Isn’t That Min Yoongi?” Taehyung blinked, not seeming to get the inference Jimin made. He rolled his eyes. “Go get Namjoon Hyung!” He shout-whispered, the other boy’s expression turning to understanding before hurrying off through the open set of doors that led outside.

The young heir was led by his uncle, the man’s hand settled on the small of his nephew’s back as he guided him to meet a few other CEOs.

Soon enough, the room’s atmosphere relaxed, the majority of people going back to their conversations in patient wait for a chance to speak to the young heir known as the white lotus.

Taehyung quickly hurried back to the table, Namjoon following close behind in a relaxed saunter. “Where is he?” Namjoon asked coolly, taking the last drink of his champagne. Jimin gestured loosely towards where the young heir stood, his uncle’s hand still placed gently on his back.

Namjoon seemed to shift as he caught sight of the younger, his breath stopping for a moment before returning to its own relaxed rhythm. “I’ll wait until the CEO leaves him alone.” Namjoon reasoned with himself.

“But, won’t everyone else be waiting to do the exact same thing?” Jimin questioned the older.

Namjoon looked to him in consideration. He hummed. “You’re right. That could pose an issue…” He squinted slightly in direction of the flower. “Maybe I’ll make my appearance a bit early then…” He passed Taehyung his glass, slipping his hand in his pocket and walking towards the now retreating conversationalists.

“Ah, Mr. Min, this is a truly extravagant celebration, even more so than the last one I attended.” He remarked smoothly.

“That’s right, you would’ve been rather young the last time we hosted a social event.” Mr. Min chimed.

“Of course, I was seventeen when I attended your last party. You have quite fine taste of I do say so myself.”

“Well, we certainly try. Right, joka, this is Kim Namjoon, heir to Kim Enterprises. Namjoon-ssi, this is my nephew, Min Yoongi.” The older spoke, turning to his nephew. The younger humming dismissively as he locked gazes with Namjoon.

Namjoon could feel every separate beat of his heart pounding heavily against his chest. His breaths were manual and timed, a relaxed expression adorning his features, an act he had perfected throughout the years.

The younger was even more breathtaking than he remembered, having somehow become even more striking through the few years. Skin a pale tone, wrapped like a fucking gift in black silk and denim. Though his body was dainty and seemed rather fragile, his gaze held a cold, piercing judgement, hooded behind feline eyes. It was enough to make Namjoon do a double take. The boy had grown up well, a true beauty with the power to make kings bow before him, a goddess if he’d ever seen one.

Namjoon hadn’t even realized he’d been staring until the younger boy wrinkled his nose, causing Namjoon’s heart to fucking flip. He reasoned that it would have been offensive, if not due to the fact that the younger looked a kitten about to sneeze.

Yoongi’s expression turned to stone as he supposedly brought himself back to reality. A sharp “what” spitting from his dainty lips. Namjoon repressed a gulp at the sound, deep and slurred, somehow familiar. The tone would be relaxing if not for the sharp words he spoke.

“You have nice eyes.” Namjoon replied, internally cursing himself the moment the words left his lips. Yoongi’s brows furrowed, he was even gorgeous when dumbfounded. Namjoon had to look away to regain composure, catching sight of his siblings and their friends watching him in anticipation. “My siblings quite enjoyed the spread, Mr. Min. Give the cook my warmest regards.” He chimed, as if nothing had happened.

Namjoon and the CEO got into a conversation, the older man making a terrible attempt at humour that could rival Seokjin’s. Namjoon chuckled out of consideration for the older. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yoongi, his gaze directed at Namjoon’s lips. Namjoon smirked, lifting his head smugly at the younger, who in turn sent a sharp glare, meeting Namjoon’s gaze once again.

The CEO patted Yoongi’s shoulder lightly, “Well, joka, I'll give you space to socialize.” The older commented before leaving the two younger boys to chat, much to Yoongi’s apparent dismay.

And just like that, the two were left alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yoongi, this is Mr. Park, of Park Inc., and Mr. Doh, of Doh Enterprises. Mr. Park, Mr. Doh, this is my nephew, Min Yoongi.” They each bowed politely in greeting.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you, Yoongi-ssi.” Mr. Doh began. “And I must say, you live up to your reputation.”

Yoongi remained indifferent, unfortunately for the more-than-friendly CEOs. Every attempt to lighten the younger’s mood was politely declined, causing the older men to quickly lose interest in conversation, thankfully for Yoongi.

However, as the older men left, a newer, younger model came into play.

“Ah, Mr. Min, this is a truly extravagant celebration, even more so than the last one I attended.” The first thing Yoongi noticed about the other boy was his height. The fact that he had to look up slightly to meet the other’s gaze, it annoyed him, made him feel small. It was the same with most people, Hoseok and his uncle included, but this was… _different._

Something about this guy just screamed arrogance. Which is why it was no surprise to Yoongi when he introduced himself to be Kim Namjoon, heir to Kim Enterprises. Known for their charm and connections, it was no wonder the boy spoke so well.

That was the second thing Yoongi noticed, the way Kim Namjoon spoke. It was fake. Almost like he was reading a script, like an actor. He seemed superficial and easy to fall into, the exact type of person Yoongi disliked most.

But he couldn’t help this lurching feeling in his stomach, in his anxiety. He _knew_ this person. He’d seen them before, not just in pictures, but in real life. It was confusing.

He wrinkled his nose in an effort to dismiss his thoughts, stopping cold, face falling as he noticed Namjoon’s attentive stare. It was unsettling, like he could see everything. Like he knew every thought in Yoongi’s head.

_No._

He didn’t know this person. He made a mistake. He was _wrong_.

Namjoon continued to stare, gaze locked on Yoongi’s, almost challengingly, almost like he and his uncle’s.

The younger grit his teeth. “What?” He snapped agitatedly.

“You have nice eyes.” Namjoon answered forwardly, causing Yoongi to tense. _His eyes?_ He blinked in confusion, brows furrowing. Namjoon turned away quickly, scanning the party for something or other. “My siblings quite enjoyed the spread, Mr. Min. Give the cook my warmest regards.”

Yoongi’s uncle made a noise of acknowledgment. “How are Taehyung and Seokjin anyway? Not getting into too much trouble I hope.” He jested lightly, to which Namjoon sparingly gave a chuckle. However fake it was, his lips pulled outwards, causing deep dimples to appear. Yoongi traced them back to the older’s lips, stilling his gaze as he did.

He noticed as one of the corners pulled upwards into a smug smirk. Yoongi furrowed his brows, looking back to the older’s eyes. His gaze was trained on him again, but this time, his chin was lifted slightly. _Arrogant._ Yoongi thought.

“Well, joka, I'll give you space to socialize.” His uncle reasoned, patting his back gently. Yoongi whipped around, flashing wide, pleading eyes. But the old man walked off regardless.

He stared off in direction of his uncle, what was he supposed to do now? Did the old man really expect him to _talk_ with this snake?

“Yoongi-ssi.” Yoongi spun on his heel, distressed gaze meeting Namjoon’s rather predatorial one. Yoongi blinked absentmindedly before sobering, expression returning to that of ice and stone. “You really do live up to the rumours.”

Yoongi scoffed. “So I’ve been told.” He replied, words cracking like a whip. Normally, people would be nervous or angry by his tone, but Namjoon simply cocked a cool brow, smirk ever present on his features.

“Oh?” He commented in mock intrigue.

Yoongi couldn’t help the involuntary twitch of his lips, his chin creasing slightly as his bottom lip curled in displeasure. “Don’t think you’ll get to me with that superficial charm of yours, I can see through your pony tricks.”

“So then what would get to you, Min Yoongi-ssi?”

Yoongi sneered. “Honesty.”

“Well, _honestly_ , you live up to the rumours.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. This guy was annoying, no essence of self. “Well, as fun as this has been, I'm going to go.” He stated, leaving in search of Hoseok.

Namjoon’s eyes seemed to widen in alarm. “Wait!” He called to the younger, grabbing hold of his forearm.

Yoongi stared at the hand holding his arm. Kim Namjoon had just stepped over his boundaries, invading _Yoongi’s space_ , in _Yoongi’s home_ , slimy hands gripping to designer clothes, flashing a fancy wrist watch not much different from Yoongi’s own.

Namjoon quickly retracted the hand, raising both by his head in surrender. Yoongi glared daringly at him, _just try that again you fucker_. He waited for Namjoon to speak, to get his final point across. “The piano.” He blurted out instead, causing Yoongi to knit his brows together in confusion.

“What about it?”

“Well, I mean, is anyone going to play it? Or…”

Yoongi thought for a moment, gaze drifting to the large white piano set outside. He could play it if he wanted to, but did he really want to give this fucker the satisfaction? He pursed his lips, gaze settling on the instrument. Maybe Namjoon would leave him alone if he did, besides, it couldn’t hurt to play one or two pieces. He sighed lightly. “If someone does, will you leave me alone?” Namjoon blinked, settling the deal with a light nod of the head. Yoongi contemplated it for a moment. “Fine.” He stated, walking out towards the instrument, Namjoon following close behind him.

He walked out towards where the music played, whispering in the conductor’s ear before the chamber orchestra readily wrapped up its piece. He climbed up to the stand, sitting down against the plush material of the bench, letting his fingertips ghost against the ivory keys. All eyes were now on him, each gaze filled with anticipation, Namjoon’s more with shock. When Yoongi had said _someone_ would play the piano, the older hadn’t realized he’d meant Yoongi himself.

The young boy breathed in deeply, before placing a finger on the first key and pressing gently.

His fingers began to dance along the surface of the keys, enrapturing his progressively growing audience. However, as he played the soft tune, the people began to fade, and suddenly, he was six again, playing for his mother. She smiled softly, eyes closed as her son pressed each note with care.

She used to tell him that she felt good as new after every piece he composed, practiced and performed. Just for her. She’d say his music was her cure. And if Yoongi could cure her with his music, he’d play. He’d play and play until his fingers felt sore and she’d have to rub them so that he could play some more.

He tickled each note delicately, every one dawning their own angelic laugh, until finally, he reached the last key of the piece. A single tear slipped from his eye, falling against the piano’s surface.

He was brought back to reality with the roar of claps and cheers, the party’s guests once again fueling his conscious anxiety.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yoongi’s piece was as breathtaking as he himself. He played more beautifully than professionals that Namjoon had seen. But, something was off.

Namjoon had seen many concertos, symphonies and other performances, he was well rounded when it came to music, both classical and modern. However, he didn’t recognize Yoongi’s piece, it was unlike anything he’d ever heard before.

As Yoongi finished the piece, a tear fell down his pale cheek, hitting the surface of the piano. No one else seemed to have noticed, too caught up in the beauty of it all. But Namjoon could see a sense of pain emanating from the younger boy, a longing.

The younger quickly recovered though, standing up and bowing to his audience before coolly walking off stage.

Namjoon quickly turned to met the boy, but before he could even take a step, the younger was surrounded by eager spectators. Namjoon huffed out a sigh, he’d have to continue this another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the piece Yoongi played: https://youtu.be/JB_NHa6zrx0


	7. Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn’t a chapter! 😬 
> 
> I made a trailer for this story, because I felt like it. 🤷♀️
> 
> But, it took a few hours to make and then it took even longer to figure out how to upload because for SOME REASON it wouldn’t upload on YouTube, so I had to make a burner account for twitter so that I can upload it. 
> 
> Honestly, I just hope this works. 😔

<https://twitter.com/b527292/status/1129210458815250433?s=21>

 

Click link^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch it, it took way more effort than it’s worth...🤧❤️


	8. Chapter 6

Being a witness to Min Yoongi’s piano performance was most likely the highlight of just about everyone’s day. Being able to see a desirable, young, obnoxiously attractive and rich as hell chaebol heir was _one thing_ . But having said chaebol heir flaunt their flawless talent for you and you alone ( _as well as a couple hundred others_ ) was something far exceeding dreams.

Everyone and their mothers had seen Min Yoongi’s piece being played to perfection, a vast majority of them recording or live-streaming the sudden and unexpected show of talent. Which also included Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin and Seokjin.

The four boys had been drawn out by the crowd, well… three of them had. Jungkook had been unfortunately dragged into it.

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the piece, he really did, it was beautiful, he just wasn’t one to knock shoulders with other people he could only consider to be brief acquaintances.

Thankfully, he managed to unceremoniously slip away from the others without their noticing, taking a deep breath of air as he did. He had also not enjoyed the strong smell of hundreds of expensive colognes and perfumes attacking his sensitive senses without his consent.

He made his way back inside the ballroom, which few people now harboured. He stood back near the far corner of the table, appreciating the quiet atmosphere, the soft remnants of Yoongi’s playing sounding gently from the courtyard.

“He’s great, huh?” A voice caught him off guard. He whipped around to see another boy, only a few steps away from where he stood. The auburned hair male leaned against the back of the far wall.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. I can- uhm… I’ll go-“ Jungkook sputtered perturbedly.

The other male chuckled lightly. “It’s fine, I appreciate the company.” Jungkook nodded in response. “I’m Jung Hoseok.”

“Jeon Jungkook.”

“Ah, of the Jeon family. No offence, but your father has shit for brains.”

Jungkook blinked, baffled. He broke into a nearly silent fit of laughter. “I don’t disagree.” He replied honestly. He thought long and hard for a moment, his expression falling to that of guilt. Hoseok furrowed his brows in confusion. “Pardon my ignorance, but, I don’t recognize your name.”

Hoseok chuckled, flashing a bright smile toward the other. “People typically gossip about the heirs themselves, not so much their assistants.”

Jungkook blinked, his mouth falling into a small ‘o’ shape. Hoseok smiled at the younger’s belated reaction. “Ah, so, who do you work for then?” Jungkook asked sheepishly. Hoseok nodded towards the garden area, to which Jungkook furrowed his brows. “I think you’ll have to be a bit more specific, literally _everyone’s_ out there.”

Hoseok chuckled again, and Jungkook couldn’t help but mirror the other boy’s smile. “I’m the personal assistant to Min Yoongi.” He stated nonchalantly.

Jungkook made a noise of acknowledgment. “He really is great.” The younger complimented.

Hoseok smirked smugly. “Yeah, I’m well aware. I’ve been listening to that brat play ever since I was old enough to use the big boy toilet.” Jungkook failed to suppress a wide grin. _Like a bunny_ , Hoseok thought absently.

“So you’ve known him since you were pretty young?”

“I’ve lived with him, coddled him and put him to bed since he was five.” Jungkook raised his eyebrows, but Hoseok just shrugged nonchalantly. “My mother’s the Manor’s live-in maid. I was baggage.” He answered before the younger could even ask.

Jungkook pursed his lips, nodding gently in understanding. “Makes sense.”

Hoseok smirked, chin raising slightly in judgement. “You don’t seem put off by this. Maybe Jeon Enterprises has a hopeful future after all.”

Jungkook smiled softly, shrugging. “You’re just a good conversationalist.”

Hoseok nodded in agreement. “I am, aren’t I.” He stated smugly, smirk deepening.

Jungkook chuckled again, the two falling into a comfortable silence as the piece finished. The roar of cheers and clapping replaced the once relaxing tune. Min Yoongi bowed, casually walking off the stage as he was surrounded by eager members of the audience, and frankly, it looked rather overwhelming. But Hoseok just leaned against the wall, unconcerned.

Jungkook raised his brows in a half heartedly concerned expression. “Aren’t you gonna go save him or something?” He asked the older.

Hoseok looked at the scene, pursing his lips before shrugging. “Nah. He’ll be fine.” Jungkook just released a baffled, breathy sound.

A few minutes passed and the two boys got to know each other. Jungkook learned that Hoseok loved to dance, that his favourite colour was green, and that he was an absolute neat freak. While Hoseok learned that Jungkook loved art, played various sports and was close schoolmates with Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin. They joked casually for a while, before Jungkook was ambushed by a familiar deep-voiced weirdo.

“Ah Hyung! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that.” Jungkook whined.

Taehyung just pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Hoseok, trying to place the older’s face.

He pointed an accusing finger towards the auburn haired boy. “Mandy Wei Man.”

Hoseok blinked. “What?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Taehyung sighed disappointedly. “Guess not.”

“Hyung, this is Jung Hoseok. Hoseok Hyung, this is Kim Taehyung.” Jungkook stated dismissively.

Taehyung smiled boxily, causing Hoseok to make an amused expression.

“Pleased to meet you.” Taehyung greeted.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” The older returned.

“So, Namjoon Hyung said that Min Yoongi’s a conceited asshole and then proceeded to rant about how he only tried because our father made him.” Taehyung explained, waving his hand extravagantly in attempt to convey the message.

Jungkook choked on the fucking air he was breathing, coughing senselessly as he stared at Hoseok with frightful eyes. But the older just smiled gently. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

Taehyung turned his attention back to the older, furrowing his brows and jutting out his bottom lip in confusion. Jungkook lifted his hand meekly, gesturing from Hoseok to Taehyung. “Hyung, meet Jung Hoseok… Min Yoongi’s personal assistant.”

Taehyung blinked, looking in between the two before turning bright red in realization. His eyes widened and he started back peddling, explaining how he didn’t know and how it was just what his older brother had told him. But Hoseok seemed undisturbed by this sudden revelation, an amused gleam in his eye as he watched the younger desperately try to redeem himself.

Eventually, he waved the younger off. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Really. Yoongi-ah’s a bit…” He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “He’s reserved. Lacks social skills. You would too if you’d been kept from the general public for the good majority of your life.”

Taehyung nodded hurriedly. “Yeah, I know, I didn’t mean to disrespect him in any way, really!”

Hoseok chuckled. “It’s fine. Everyone has that impression of him at first. He’s a bitter tsundere asshat that never lets things go and doesn’t ever seem to want to get out of bed. But, honestly…” Hoseok looked off towards his best friend fondly. “He’s probably the most caring, genuine person I know. He’s just been through a lot, put up a lot of walls. He’s my best friend and I wouldn’t ever ask for another.” Taehyung and Jungkook stared at the older boy, eyes wide and mouths parted slightly. Hoseok turned back to the two boys and smiled softly. “He really needs to meet more people and frankly, he’s still a virgin.” Hoseok smirked, nudging Taehyung’s shoulder. “So tell your friend not to give up on him, he really appreciates persistence and seriously needs to get laid.”

Jungkook was gawking flusteredly, a furious blush creeping from his chest to the tips of his ears. Taehyung smirked back to Hoseok, the two must have been born on the same fucking wavelength or something because they just nodded to one another before Taehyung patted Jungkook on the chest. “Kookie, Hyung and I are gonna get going.” He pointed towards Hoseok. “What’s your number?”

The two exchanged numbers like it was nothing, waving to one another as Taehyung hurried off to leave with his brothers.

They were seriously crazy.

  
  
  
  
  


The party had ended and Yoongi watched as several paid workers tore down his uncle’s extravagant set up.

He sighed, letting his head lull into one of his palms. What the fuck _was_ that? People had basically attacked him. It was all because that fucking guy wanted someone to play the piano. Why was he so insistent anyways? He was aggravating. Everything about him aggravated Yoongi. His greasy attitude, his fake ass nonchalance, his fucking height, those dark eyes that seemed to tell more than his plush, pink lips. His broad chest that appeared rock _fucking_ solid. He momentarily wondered how it would feel with his head laid against it, fingers gently playing with the fabric of his shirt. How it would fall with every exhale of breath, how it would rumble lightly every time he laughed. How he’d-

 _What the fuck_?

Yoongi hit the back of his head several times in an effort to shake his mind clear.

“Don’t hit yourself too hard now.” He looked up to see a smirking Hoseok staring down at him. “If you end up giving yourself a concussion, who do you think gets held responsible?”

The corner Yoongi’s lips pulled lightly, just enough to flash a half-smile. No pearly teeth or pink gums, just a slight pull of his cheeks and soft eyes to match. “You left me there to die.”

Hoseok shrugged, making Yoongi let out a breathy chuckle. “I was busy.”

“Oh? What was so important that you couldn’t be bothered to save my life?”

“I met some kids. They were interesting. One of them called you a, quote, “conceited asshole”. So, that was amusing.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes dramatically. “You sacrificed me for tea?”

“Oh! Yeah, he also said his brother tried to flirt with you.”

Yoongi knit his brows. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Kim Taehyung’s brother. So, either Kim Seokjin or-“

“Oh yeah, Kim Namjoon.”

Hoseok’s eyes lit up. “So he did flirt with you?” He asked, tone higher in his excitement.

“I don’t know if you’d call it _that_. The bastard just asked me to get someone to play piano, so I did in exchange for him leaving me alone.”

Hoseok blinked, mouth opening before closing again tightly in confusion. “So… why is he a bastard then?” The older asked.

“Because… he just was! He was, like, I don’t even know?” It came out more like a question than a statement.

Hoseok smirked knowingly. “Ohhhhhhhh~ You’ve got it goooooooooooooooooood~, don’t ya?” The older teased.

Yoongi got up from his seat on the white marble and plush cushion bench, but not before sending a sharp punch to Hoseok’s shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  


It was the next day when Hoseok’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled the small device out, expecting to find a YouTube notification, or a message from Yoongi. Instead of the usual silly video upload though, he got a message from an unknown number, the words causing him to grin mischievously.

 

**Unknown: Hey Hyung, it’s Kim Taehyung**

 

He answered immediately, heart pumping irrationally in his chest at the plan the two boys had made the other day.

 

**Hoseok Hyung: Hey Tae!**

 

He fiddled with the settings, changing Taehyung’s contact to ‘Taetae’.

 

**Taetae: Are we still on for plans? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 **Hoseok Hyung: You know it!** **Yoongi-ah’s free next Sunday,** **what about Namjoon?**

 

 **Taetae: That day’s perfect! Where should we** **meet?**

 

 **Hoseok Hyung: Hmmm…** **How about the Han River?** **At 6?** **Make sure to wear something** **casual**

 

**Taetae: Alrighty! See you then! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

 

**~~~~Hoseok Hyung: See you!! <3**

 

He smiled tenderly towards where his best friend sat, studying in a university business textbook, brow furrowed and bottom lip jutted out in concentration.

He would get Min Yoongi laid if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am such an erratic poster. Even I have no idea when I’ll post next. So, for this reason I think I should become more structured. I am going to pre-write chapters now. It gives me more time to edit them and it makes it so that I can post on a schedule. I’ll probably post twice a week. Every Friday and Sunday I think. Tell me what you guys think, is that an okay posting schedule? Love you, byeeeeeeee~


	9. Announcement (Posting Schedule + New Story)

Hey guys~

So, I wanted to do something. I’m setting a posting schedule as well as starting a second story. I’m only going to update each story once a week. (I’ll try at least, I’m pretty erratic though, lol.)

The second story I’m starting is an action-romance, it’ll be rated explicit for reasons you’ll see once it’s posted. I have the plot set, I just need to set the characters. It’s kind of a mix in between the kdramas Healer and The Guardians. It’s good, you’ll see.

If anyone requests a certain ship (preferably a less common one, so not Taekook or Yoonmin), then I’ll seriously consider putting it in. Just lemme know what dynamics y’all want for this new one. I will still post this chaebol one, just not as often.

Tell me what you guys think, love your opinions. If you don’t gimme any, I’ll just do whatever, so, lemme know.

Saranghae~ ❤️

PS: Any kinks you want in the new one, comment. I promise I won’t judge, I’m open to anything. 😉😏💕💕


	10. Chapter 7

“Let’s go to the park!” Yoongi blinked at the sudden exclamation. He was sitting idly, sipping on a scolding cup of black coffee when Hoseok ran into the room, demanding that they both go to Hangang Park.

Yoongi, decidedly, already had plans for the day. He was going to drink his coffee, read a book, maybe do some class work if he felt productive. “I’m alright.” He answered plainly.

Hoseok’s expression blanked, he stared at Yoongi for a moment before composing himself. He lent along the side of Yoongi’s chair, arms crossed over his chest while staring his best friend in the eye. “You’re hermiting.” He stated.

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“How do you figure?”

Hoseok gestured to the younger’s lifeless posture. “You just got back into the world and now you’re locking yourself inside. You’re going to turn into a vegetable.”

Yoongi scoffed. “I’m not brain dead.”

Hoseok shrugged. “Who knows? The public hasn’t seen any activity from you since the reception, people are starting to speculate.” The younger wrinkled his nose in distaste. Hoseok smirked knowingly. Yoongi hated when people talked about him behind his back, good or bad.

He locked eyes with the older, letting go a sigh of defeat. Hoseok cheered, dragging the younger by his wrist and to his room to get changed. He casually threw on the first items of clothing he could find, a black Off White hoodie and black ripped jeans, which he paired with his white Air Jordans. Hoseok gave an approving smirk before dragging the younger towards his car.

“You’re driving.” Yoongi sniped, being met only by a bright smile of reassurance.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Why are we here exactly?” Namjoon questioned his younger brother as he pulled the silver Mercedes-Benz into an empty parking space.

Taehyung hopped out of the car, relaxing at the breath of fresh air that wafted into his lungs. “Hangang Park is at its most beautiful during spring.” And it was true, the sight of pink cherry blossoms and green grass had Namjoon’s whole body relaxing. The temperature was perfect, not sweltering like in summer, but not too cold either, just well enough that he could get away with wearing a light sweater.

“Why do you keep checking your phone, then?” He asked the younger, suspicion heavy in his voice.

Taehyung looked up from where he had been typing away at his phone screen. He blinked dumbly before pressing send and shoving the device in his pocket. “Just texting a friend.”

Namjoon raised a brow dubiously, but let it go.

The two boys strolled around the park, walking a ways down by Han River.

“So, what’d you _really_ think of Min Yoongi?” Namjoon snapped his head towards his brother, caught off guard a bit by the question.

Namjoon cleared his throat. “He’s…” He furrowed his brows in concentration. “He’s…” Taehyung waited patiently, a genuine curiosity in his eyes.

Min Yoongi was beautiful, and talented, inhumanely so. He naturally drew the attention of others, a true heartthrob in his audience’s eyes. His attitude was a bit aggravating, but not unbearably so. He was difficult, but not taxing. He didn’t deny people of what they wanted, proven by his lack of hesitation to play the piano when Namjoon had asked. But he didn’t generally come across as a people person. He was reserved, came off as cold, but Namjoon reasoned that it was more likely due to his lack of social experience than anything else.

“He’s… intriguing.” Taehyung smirked slightly, a quick ‘ding’ sounding from his back pocket.

He eagerly read the message on his phone screen, jumping up and down and waving his hand in the air like a maniac. Namjoon stared at him questioningly before catching sight of another boy, hand waving in return. He wasn’t anyone Namjoon recognized, nor anyone he’d seen Taehyung with. He knew his brother’s friends well enough, especially since they were more or less limited to Jungkook and Jimin.

The boy was well built with a long face and bright smile, auburn hair blowing lightly as he jogged towards the two brothers.

As the mystery boy got closer, Namjoon belatedly noticed the smaller figure he was dragging behind him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of an effortlessly flawless Min Yoongi.

“Hoseok Hyung!” Taehyung cheered to the now stopped man.

“Taehyung-ah!” The boy, now known to Namjoon as Hoseok, returned happily.

Hoseok turned to the stone-faced boy behind him. “Yoongi-ah, this is my friend, Kim Taehyung, and his older brother, Kim Namjoon.”

Yoongi stayed silent, much to Namjoon’s disconsern. “Oh, yeah! Namjoon Hyung, this is my friend, Jung Hoseok, and his best friend, Min Yoongi.”

Namjoon shot his brother a scowl, before quickly capturing himself and plastering on a well crafted smile. “We’ve met.” Namjoon said simply.

Yoongi scoffed, causing Namjoon’s smile to falter. He turned to Hoseok. “I’m leaving.” And he did, to Namjoon’s dismay.

His friend seemed to have a similar feeling, as he quickly chased the younger heir down and talked to him.

Namjoon quickly turned to his brother as the others talked in private. “What the hell, Taehyung?”

“Sorry, Hyung. I just wanted to give you another chance. Get to know him a bit better.” Namjoon snorted, quickly sobering as the two other boys rejoined them.

“Sorry for that, he’s just not used to so many people at once.” Hoseok explained, sunny smile still plastered to his face.

Namjoon raised a hand dismissively. “No, no. It’s quite alright, I don’t take it personally at all.” He replied, flashing his own reassuring smile to the other.

Hoseok seemed quite relieved at that, though Yoongi raised a brow in suspicion. Namjoon grit his teeth, using all his power to maintain his polite smile.

“Well then, we better get going!” Taehyung declared cheerfully, linking arms with Hoseok and skipping away, leaving Namjoon and Yoongi by themselves, together. _Alone_.

Namjoon could feel his heart begin to gently thud against his ribs. “So.” Namjoon started, a bit too loudly over the sound of his chest.

Yoongi stayed silent, posture closed off as he wrapped his arms over his chest. His gaze remained sharp, piecercing, and Namjoon quickly fell into them. Beautiful, black orbs that glistened in the light of the sun. The rosy petals falling gently behind him. His black hair looked so, so soft against the quiet shine of his porcelain skin. _A doll_. Namjoon felt his heart clench. Min Yoongi was a carefully crafted and elegant doll, and all Namjoon wanted to do was wrap him tightly in his arms and coo, hand carding through that soft black hair as he planted gentle-

 _Fuck_ . That was a dangerous territory. _It’s only his looks_ , Namjoon quickly sobered himself. _He’s just a pretty face_.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“This way.” Hoseok gripped Yoongi’s wrist in an almost bruising grip, leading the younger down a wooden ramp towards Han River, watching his phone as he walked.

“Hyung.” Hoseok hummed noncommittally in return. “Where are we going?”

The older didn’t answer. Instead, he gripped the younger’s wrist tighter, causing Yoongi to wince as he was dragged at a speeding pace, Hoseok’s hand flying awkwardly in the air as they approached two more boys.

Yoongi’s stomach clenched as he was pulled towards who he could now make out to be two vaguely familiar faces. He remembered them both from the reception, one more vividly than the other. The smaller boy was one he caught a glimpse of after finishing his piano piece. The taller one he could put a name to.

“Yoongi-ah, this is my friend, Kim Taehyung, and his older brother, Kim Namjoon.”

 _Kim fucking Namjoon_.

“Oh yeah! Namjoon Hyung, this is my friend, Jung Hoseok, and his best friend, Min Yoongi.” The younger boy, who Yoongi now knew as Taehyung introduced them.

“We’ve met.” Namjoon spoke calmly. Emanating that false fucking charm that had Yoongi scoffing within seconds.

The older’s smile faltered for a second, causing a wave of pride to wash over the younger. “I’m leaving.” Yoongi spat, spinning around on his heel and retracing his steps back towards the tree lines.

He heard footsteps quickly pacing after him, his best friend appearing by his side in mere seconds. “Yoongi-ah, you can't just leave!” The older whisper-yelled.

“And why the fuck not?” Yoongi hissed, causing the older to huff out in frustration.

He took hold of the younger’s shoulder, gently, forcing him to stop in his tracks. “I know you don’t like people and all, but give him a chance.”

“I like plenty of people.” The younger snapped. Hoseok raised a brow doubtfully. “There’s you, my aunt, Mr. Cartier, my uncle…”

“Four people.”

“That’s plenty!” The younger defended. Hoseok responded with a judgmental ‘mhmm’.

“Fine! So maybe I’m not such a people person, big deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal, considering you’re going to run a fucking empire someday. Just give it a chance, please?” The older asked with pleading eyes.

Yoongi’s features softened, shoulders slumping as he let go a sigh. “Fine. But I won’t like it.”

Hoseok smiled brightly. “We’ll just have to see.”

They returned to the other two. “Sorry for that, he’s just not used to so many people at once.” Hoseok explained, still smiling stupidly from Yoongi agreeing to give the boys a chance.

Namjoon raised a hand dismissively. “No, no. It’s quite alright, I don’t take it personally at all.”

 _He should_ , Yoongi thought bitterly.

“Well then, we better get going!” Taehyung called out, linking arms with Hoseok. The two skipped off together, leaving Yoongi without a buffer beside _this asshole_.

“So.” Namjoon began, causing Yoongi to tense. He didn’t like people. He _knew_ he didn’t like people. And he _especially_ didn’t like this person in particular.

Namjoon was a superficial piece of meat that felt superior to others, like he was worth more than the average person. He was _made_ to be charming for business reasons. He had conditioned himself to say the right words the right way, to smile politely at all times, and to close in on the best deals. Namjoon was manufactured, created, fake, a _fucking doll_. Kim Namjoon was a fucking doll created to sell himself, along with his company, to others. And all Yoongi wanted to do was let him know how badly he pissed him off. To tell him that he should just be genuine and honest. Though, he knew that the older more likely than not, wouldn’t listen.

Yoongi continued to glare venomously as the older cleared his throat. “Shall we?” Namjoon asked, angling his body towards the direction the other two took off in. Yoongi huffed out a puff of air through his nose, moving forwards without giving a clear response to the older.

Namjoon quickly caught up to Yoongi, the preemptive movement from the younger catching him off guard. The two walked beside one another in silence, Hoseok and Taehyung having gone too far ahead to catch easily, and Yoongi was not in the mood to run. He kept his gaze peeled ahead of him, feeling the few glances Namjoon gave him to his right.

“How does it feel? Being back in public? Must be exciting after so long.” The older asked, trying to make light conversation.

“Hardly.” Yoongi sneered.

Namjoon’s head snapped around. He looked to the younger with his eyebrows raised. “How come?” He asked, genuine shock and curiosity glazing his tone.

“I’m not big on socializing.”

The older nodded understandingly. “Well, it can't be that bad. People seem to like you quite a bit after all.”

“They like my uncle, and his company. They like my money and the way I look. Not a single one of them knows me, therefore not a single one of them can like me.” He answered, tone calm and level.

“Well, you don’t really give anyone much of a chance, do you?” Yoongi stopped in his tracks, brows furrowed as he stared at the older. Namjoon stopped a few paces ahead of him, turning to look back at the younger. “Maybe if you let people get to know you, they could learn to like the real you.” He offered a gentle smile to the younger’s confusion.

Yoongi pursed his lips in thought, brows still furrowed tightly. The worst part was, he made a good point. But Yoongi would never admit to that.

Instead, he huffed annoyedly, continuing his walk beyond where the older stood.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They walked in silence for what felt like hours. Namjoon taking out his phone here and there to take a picture of something he found beautiful, then jogging back to Yoongi’s side.

At one point, he waited for the younger to walk a little ways in front before snapping a picture of his back, cherry blossoms falling perfectly by his side. Namjoon took the time to set the photo as his new background, before hurriedly moving to catch up with the younger.

“What’s something you enjoy doing?” Namjoon chirped marrily, causing Yoongi to gaze questioningly to the older.

“Why?” He asked warily.

The older shrugged. “Just curious.”

Yoongi looked ahead, raising his brows tentatively in thought. Namjoon thought how he looked so gentle, eyes soft, dark hair blowing gently. The older smiled, he felt somehow soft in the presence of the younger. A warm, fuzzy feeling wrapping around him like a blanket.

“I like the piano.” Yoongi replied, expression passive, something almost like a smile lifting to his lips, but not quite.

Namjoon nodded. “You’re very good at it.” Yoongi hummed softly. Namjoon thought back to the reception, the way the younger played with such passion and ease. “I didn’t recognize the song you played during the reception, who’s the composer?” He asked curiously.

Yoongi’s lips thinned. He took a deep breath before looking off into the trees. “Me.” He looked to the older. Namjoon blinked dumbly. He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “I composed it.” Yoongi repeated, as if the older hadn’t heard him properly.

When the older continued to strain in silence, Yoongi sucked his lip between his teeth, consciously waiting for a response.

“Wow.” Was all he managed to cough out, causing the younger to relax, a small smile coming to his face.

He somehow looked even more beautiful than before, his eyes barely crinkled, the corners of his lips sinking into his pale skin. A blush-coloured petal fell lightly on his hair and Namjoon felt himself swoon. He laid a hand gently on the younger’s arm, getting him to pause where he stood. He reached with his other hand to pull the petal from the boy’s head, fingers brushing his hair and _fuck_ , it really _was_ softer than anything he’d ever felt before.

The younger’s shoulder was small, his true build overshadowed by the sheer size of his sweater. It hung to his thighs and bunched into paws at his wrists. The sight caused the older’s heart to flutter.

The shock from the touch showed in Yoongi’s eyes. His orbs were blown wide and beautifully sparkled in the daylight as they looked up to meet the older’s.

Namjoon’s eyes fell to the younger’s lips, parted slightly with the shock. They were glossy, the same way they were three years ago. Namjoon wondered whether it was from some type of lip gloss, or perhaps just the younger’s saliva. He felt the need to drawl his tougne across the younger’s pouty lips. What balm would he find, would it be flavoured or not, or would he just taste the pure flavour of _Yoongi_. He felt the need to find out, to lap up every inch of it until there was none left, until he had coated the younger with his own sinful dribble.

“Kim Namjoon.” Namjoon snapped his his head back up. Yoongi’s once passive and wide gaze had been replaced by something more cautious, more predatory. He felt the younger’s shoulder had fallen stiff under his touch. He quickly retreated, backing away with both hands raised in surrender. The younger’s gaze was piercing, sharper than when they had first met.

“I- I’m sorry, Yoongi-ssi. I don’t- I just- There was a petal and- Something just came over me and-“

“Save it.” The younger sneered, turning to continue down the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have the first chapter of the second story almost finished. I got a few great suggestions, a lot with Hoseok and V separately and a few together so I think I’m going to make it mainly Vhope / Taeseok with maybe a side of Jinkook or Jikook or Namjin or maybe all three. 😂
> 
> Tell me your guys’ opinions, I love reading your comments on this story. ❤️


	11. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry I haven’t posted recently. I’ve been going through some family stuff, so I wasn’t really in the right mentality to do, things. But, it’s all good! We good, we getting stuff and things together. So. 
> 
> I know, you probably don’t care, you just want to read the fic, which, I mean, you shouldn’t!! Care, that is. You should read the fic though, it’s good, I swear. Really, and it’s not like I haven’t been an erratic poster in the past, lol. 😂 
> 
> Without further ado, here’s the chapter!! Enjoy!!!😁😁😁❤️

The remainder of the walk was hung in dreadful silence, and neither Yoongi, nor Namjoon, made any move to break it. 

Eventually, the pair had migrated away from the Han, finding themselves near several small street carts.

As the two strolled along, scanning over objects and food items that the carts sold, a flash of silver caught Yoongi’s eye. The younger easily ditched his playmate, moving to get a better view.

“Hello there! How may I help you today?” Yoongi looked up from the small object, gaze meeting that of a taller man. He was muscular, no doubt worked out religiously. His hair was dyed a bleach blonde, brown roots poking through the crown of his head.

The man drew in a quick, shallow breath as his gaze met the younger’s, eyes widening exponentially. Yoongi blinked, unperturbed. He looked back down at the object curiously. 

It was a silver studded earring with a small sign of the cross hanging from a short silver chain. 

Now, Yoongi had never been one for flashy clothes or fancy jewelry. He preferred the more simplistic, purer aspects of things. 

He watched the small silver for a moment, marveling its smooth, icy surface.

“You like it?” Yoongi snapped his head towards the too-close-for-comfort voice. The young boy had become so entranced by the trinket, that he hadn’t noticed the larger form looming over his own. 

He scoffed breathily. “Fucking hell. You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that, or you’ll end up getting smacked.”

Namjoon smiled amusedly. “So?”

“ _ ‘So’ _ , what?”

“Do you like it?”

Yoongi blinked, looking back to the small object. There was something charming about it. Like, it wasn’t trying to put on a show, be something that it wasn’t. It was just, an earring. No theatrics or extravagances. Just, an earring. Plain and simple.

“Yeah.” He replied simply.

Namjoon looked up to the man behind the counter, handing him a few bills. “We’ll take this one, please.” He smiled, deep dimples showing.

The man sputtered, regaining partial stability. “Uhm- Yeah, s- sure thing…”

Yoongi snapped his head back towards Namjoon, as the older took the small bag containing the accessory. He smiled mischievously to the younger. “You want it?” He asked slyly, greasy fucking grin staining his stupid face.

Yoongi completely shut down, expression returning to that of stone and ice. Kim Namjoon, that fucking motherfucker. He knew this would happen. He fucking  _ knew  _ something like this would end up happening. And he was  _ fucking right. _

The younger crossed his arms over his chest, leaning into himself defensively as he glared up at the older’s arrogant fucking smirk. 

“What the fuck do you want.” It came as more of a statement than a question.

The older raised a brow, his grimy smile refusing to falter. “I just want to know if you really want it.”

Yoongi scoffed, gaze racking the other’s confident posture. He scrunched his nose in disgust at himself because  _ yes, _ he  _ did  _ want it.

“Yes.” He deadpanned. He rolled his eyes as the older’s smirk deepened. 

“I’ll give it to you then.” Namjoon grimed. Yoongi raised a brow in suspicion.  _ “If-“ _ And there it was. Of  _ fucking  _ course. The younger snorted, he wasn’t surprised. “If… you play me the piano again.”

The younger blinked dumbly. “What?”

“I said; I’ll give it to you, but you have to play the piano for me.”

Yoongi pursed his lips in confusion. Why would he ask for something so simple? What did he gain out of it? What was he  _ really  _ after? 

_ “Why?” _ The raven drawled.

The older shrugged, earring jingling dully within the bag as he did. “Because, I like it when you play.” He smiled, rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly.

Yoongi hadn’t been so utterly confused in his entire life. “Fine.” He breathed out, causing the older to smile, deep dimples flashing cutely.

Yoongi couldn’t help but soften as he watched the older. 

He didn’t quite understand why, but there was something quite pure about the way the older chuckled. How he held the bag out to the raven haired boy merrily. How he took Yoongi’s hand. How he all but skipped off into the cherry blossoms of the warm spring afternoon. And he didn’t pull away.

He didn’t understand. He  _ couldn’t  _ understand. Why did he keep letting this man get close to him? Why did he keep making the younger put his guard down? Why was he just so-  _ so- _

He didn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s short. I’m sorry. I’ll make it longer in the future! Or, I’ll make an effort!! 😁❤️


	12. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to the Jinmin experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I know I haven’t posted in a hot minute, but, I was just sooooooo obsessed with BTS World, like, I’m still playing it and I cannot stop for the life of me.😂
> 
> Also, Lights is my new top bop, just throwing that out there!😉❤️
> 
> Oh, and one last thing. This is actually kind of important though. I’m actually going to try to start posting regularly (haven’t ever said that before😂), but it’d be really helpful and would really keep me on track if y’all could follow me on TWITTER!!! (https://mobile.twitter.com/junkie_bangtan) YES I HAVE A FUCKIN’ TWITTER, GET HYPE!!! Ya’ll better follow me ‘cause I’m going to actually USE it. Yeah, insane. I don’t know what for yet, but, it’ll be important, trust me. So, do it, right now, istg please you will not regret it I’m actually going to post really often and I have something in store for you guys please. So... yeah. 😂❤️❤️
> 
> ENJOY THE STORY!!!

When Kim Seokjin first met Park Jimin, he was half-naked, a lollipop shoved carelessly between plump, perfect lips, as he pushed his wet fringe from his forehead, like he was starring in some foreign car commercial. The boy looked elegant, water droplets beading down honey glazed skin, pillow-soft lips being toyed with by the plastic stick of his candy. It was an unlikely way to meet. 

Then again, they were at the beach and he was twelve.

Taehyung had invited his two friends, whom he talked about often, on vacation with him and his family. 

Jungkook was a sweet kid, a bit reserved, but kind and honest. Seokjin found him to be almost like a third younger brother.

Jimin, however, gave off a different kind of feeling. One which, at the time, Seokjin didn’t quite understand.

The second time Kim Seokjin met Park Jimin, he was in a similar state, wearing nothing but tight black shorts and an open vest, beads of perspiration dripping down rippling abs as he pushed his sweat slicked fringe from his forehead, plush lips being toyed with by the tip of his tongue.

This time around, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon and Seokjin had all been invited to Jimin’s dance recital. Seokjin’s eyes were peeled to the younger’s movements, his body flowing like a ribbon as he curved, leaped, spun and swept across the stage, claiming every beat of the music as his own.

That was the moment Seokjin first acknowledged his feelings towards the boy for what they truly were.

_Love._

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s no secret that Jimin’s parents where an arranged marriage. Nor was it any secret that he and his brother had not been born of love.

Jimin’s older brother, Chanyeol, was the first born. Therefore, he was to one day take over Park Industries as the CEO.

Jimin was the second child, the family’s backup plan should their first son decide to go rogue. He was put in all the same classes, took all the same lessons and joined all the same clubs as Chanyeol. Jimin was made to do everything his brother did.

Since a young age, Jimin’s entire life had already been planned. He’d study hard, go to a prestigious university where he’d learn all about business and psychology, then he’d be married off to a woman of equal or higher standing, and finally breed beautiful children who would one day repeat the same dry cycle.

It wasn’t as depressing as it sounded. He was well aware of his position since he was a child. He was not a human with the right to a humane existence. He was tool. A tool groomed for business. And that’s all he’d ever be. 

And he was okay with that.

He was perfectly content, because regardless of his reality, he still had comfort. He was gifted with luxurious items, high education, and even friends. 

He was quite popular amongst the students at his school, along with his two friends Jungkook and Taehyung. They were like an impenetrable trio that no one dared to deny. But best of all, they were kind, and loyal, and fun to be around. 

And even though Jimin’s family didn’t give him much affection, Taehyung’s family was more than happy to accept and care for him, as well as Jungkook. It was more than he deserved.

The Kims were kind people, a bit work oriented, but who wasn’t in this business? They’d invite him to sleepovers, vacations, holidays, etc. And Jimin quickly found himself around the Kims more than his own family. 

Taehyung was Jimin’s best friend. Goofy, charming, and as genuine as they come. He made friends easily, and was always there for them when they needed him. Being the youngest of his family, he knew he would most likely never inherit the family business. But he didn’t seem to care. He was always happy and contented. 

Namjoon was a workaholic, like his parents. Very charming and on track for the future. Always playing the long game. Never letting his emotions get the better of him. Jimin saw him as a stable, consistent and unending force that wasn’t to be messed with. He was admirable.

Seokjin was kind and compassionate. Being the oldest of the bunch, he looked out for his sibling’s well being. Physically, and mentally. 

Whether they knew it or not, and Jimin was pretty sure they did, Seokjin was the backbone for the entire Kim family. Especially for Namjoon and Taehyung.

He helped the staff all the time, said he enjoyed it. He cooked, cleaned, and even acted as an assistant at times.

Even more importantly though, he knew how to keep his siblings sane. 

He helped to keep the atmosphere light and empathetic, regardless of the situation. It wasn’t just admirable. It was astounding.

But, of course, no one outside the family’s inner circle would ever truly recognize this fact.

The Kims were loved by all, the perfect machine. Namjoon acted as the strong metal. Taehyung, the glossy exterior. And Seokjin, the firmly welded edges that held everything together.

  
  
  
  
  


Jimin knew about Seokjin’s little crush, how could he not? It wasn’t like the older boy hid it very well. He might as well have had ‘ **_I like Park Jimin_ **’ written in bold font across the centre of his forehead.

Jimin never brought it up or mentioned it to anyone, no point in embarrassing the guy. Besides, it didn’t bother him at all. He didn’t feel any different around the older, and he wasn’t going to act like some melodramatic teenage girl about it. He figured, it would just go away after a little while. After all, at that point they hadn’t even known each other very well.

But then the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, and before he knew it he had turned 18, and Seokjin _still_ liked him.

It was becoming a concern for Jimin at that point, would he ever move on? Or at the very least confess his feelings so Jimin could turn him down and they could go about their lives like normal.

So, Jimin made a decision. He was to confront Seokjin about the matter himself.

Jimin hadn’t ever brought it up, he wanted the older to do it when he was ready, and he didn’t want to put him on the spot. But it had been 6 years and Kim Seokjin still hadn’t done _anything!_

He made it as comfortable as he could, asking the older to meet up with him later to hang out at a café they all went to often near the Kim’s residence. He had ordered their usuals, a black green tea for himself, and a strawberry smoothie for Seokjin.

He got there long before the brunet and spent the time trying to calm his nerves.

He cared for Seokjin, deeply, but he didn’t feel any attraction to the older man. He couldn’t see himself kissing or cuddling -or whatever people in relationships did- with his Hyung.

He winced at the thought.

Suddenly, the bell above the café’s entrance sounded. Jimin looked up so quickly he thought his neck was about to snap in two. His whole body deflated when he realized the person who had come in, was in fact, not Seokjin. In his place stood a tall man in his late teens - early twenties. The man had a sharp look in his eye, dark and mysterious. It reminded him of Min Yoongi a bit. However, this man had bright red hair and was much taller than the chaebol princess. 

He looked back towards his drink, playing with the string of the teabag to distract himself from the anxiousness building within him. He checked his phone, 10:52 am. They were meant to meet at 11:00, and Seokjin was all about punctuality, if anything.

Jimin sighed, sipping his tea. The warm water and herbs made Jimin feel like melting. He moaned in relaxation, why hadn’t he been drinking this whole time? He took another sip, eyes fluttering closed with satisfaction, what had he been so worried about in the first place?

“You seem to really be enjoying that.” A low, buttery voice chirped. Jimin’s eyes shot open, gaze meeting that of a stranger’s. 

He raised a brow at the red haired man in front of him. He eyed the other’s relaxed posture and small smirk, aura radiating pure confidence.

“Mind if I join you?” The man asked, sitting down in the seat across from Jimin before he could respond.

“Uhm, actually, I’m waiting for someone.” Jimin replied honestly, a bit discomforted by the guy’s relaxation. He wasn’t ugly, but he wasn’t particularly jaw dropping either. 

“I don’t see them.” The man stated simply, picking up the strawberry smoothie Jimin had bought in anticipation of Seokjin. He sipped through the straw of the drink, Jimin grimaced. That wasn’t meant for him. Just as Jimin was about to say something, the man reached out his hand over the table. “The name’s Lim Jaebum.”

Jimin stares coldly, unamused by the man’s flirtatious demeanour. He was like if Namjoon was ignorant and had no boundaries, which, admittedly, he didn’t anyways. 

But something about this man -Lim Jaebum, he reminded himself- that didn’t sit well with Jimin. “This is typically the part where you introduce yourself.” The redhead spoke. Jimin sneered, he really didn’t like this ass one bit.

“Park Jimin.” He answered coldly, coming off particularly aloof and uninterested.

Jaebum raised his brows, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Well then, Park Jimin, tell me about yourself.”

“Excuse me?” Jimin sneered venomously. Was he being hit on? Did Jimin seem easy or something?

Jaebum raised a hand in surrender, arm slinging over the back of his chair as he got comfortable. “Hobbies, passions, studies. Who are you?”

“Why do you need to know?” Jimin snapped, the redhead simply chuckled, amused by the boy’s intensity.

“Just curious whether you’re as beautiful on the inside as you are on the out.” Jimin visibly cringed.

“Like I said, I’m waiting for someone, and frankly, I’m really not interested.” Jimin stood from his seat, moving to leave. But suddenly the man got up, blocking his path to the door.

“I promise, I’m not being shallow or anything, I want to get to know you because you seem like an interesting person.” Jaebum took a step back as Jimin shot him an unamused look. “Just, please, sit down for a minute. Just until your friend gets here.”

Jimin raised a brow, why was this guy being so stubborn? Maybe pride? He seemed like the type to let his ego get in the way of making good decisions.

“Like I said: I’m. Not. Interested.” Jimin repeated simply. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go wait for my friend. _Outside.”_

Jimin moves to shove past the ever-intrusive man, but was firmly held in place. He looked down to see a large, tanned hand tightly clasping his clothed arm. He attempted to wriggle free from the man, but was quickly pushed up against the wall. _Seriously, did_ no one _work in this god forsaken café?_ Jimin continued to struggle, he was about to say something bitchy when a soft, reassuring voice cut through the tense air;

“Sorry Minnie, were you waiting very long?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

———————————-

 

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: <https://mobile.twitter.com/junkie_bangtan>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always encouraged!!
> 
> Follow my Twitter


	13. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets angry, Yoongi can't learn when to keep quiet, and Hoseok is the definition of classy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This chapter contains verbal sexual harassment and graphic language. If those subjects disturb you, please skip until "Yoongi laid in his bedroom". It will be in bold so that it is easy to spot among the rest of the text.
> 
> Also, I'd like to make it clear before hand that I in no way dislike Got7. I'm just using them as my scapegoats to make the story more entertaining.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the story! <3

“Jungkook...” Jimin was shocked to see his best friend holding Lim Jaebum by his collar, red visioned, smoke billowing out his ears like a freight train.

“He _said,_ he’s _not interested.”_ Jungkook spat venomously.

Seokjin had pushed Jimin behind him, an uncharacteristic darkness in his eyes as he shielded the younger from his assailant. Jimin stared wide eyed at the two, hand absentmindedly curled in the fabric of the older’s shirt.

Jaebum smirked down at the fuming boy, toes barely touching the floor as he was hoisted up against the wall of the café.

“What? You jealous? You want me, baby boy?” And then Jungkook did something that neither Jimin nor Seokjin knew he was capable of… 

Jungkook punched someone in the face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The last time Jungkook had ever gotten physical with someone, he was 11, and Taehyung was being picked on. 

He had rolled up his oversized sleeves and yelled at the bullies to stop. When they wouldn’t listen, and instead held Taehyung’s sketchbook over a pond, Jungkook lunged at them.

Jungkook knew how much that sketchbook meant to the older, how he’d draw his made up friends and secret worlds in it. 

After roughing around with the two bullies while his older friend sobbed, Jungkook got up off the ground. His clothes were ripped and muddied, a satisfied smile on his face as he handed the book to the older.

He had been suspended and grounded, unable to leave his room for a week. But, after his punishment was over, he had told his parents that he didn’t regret a single action, and that he’d do it again in a heartbeat.

Since then, his friends and family had helped develop Jungkook’s verbal sharpness, so he wouldn’t ever feel the need to use his strength against someone again. 

Until now.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum smiled, sickly satisfied by the boy’s reaction to his words. 

“You know it’s true, sweet cheeks. In fact, you wish I was dicking you right now, don’t you? You want my fat cock in your tight little virgin asshole.” Jungkook cracked his knuckles hard against the man’s face. “You want me to fat dick you, to come in your pretty little ass and whisper sweet words in your ear while you take me in.” Another swing and hit to the slowly deforming face. “You wish I’d just push you up against a wall and leave sweet bruises all over your neck.” Another. “You want me.” Another. “Admit it.” Another. _Another, another, another, ano-_

 _“JEON JUNGKOOK!”_ Jungkook snapped out of it, staring wide eyed at the bloodied, grinning man in front of him. He let go of Jaebum’s collar, letting him sink to the floor, smirk ever present on his disgusting face.

“So that’s your name.” The redhead huffed out.

“Jungkook, get a hold of yourself.” Seokjin grabbed the younger by his shoulders, completely ignoring the beaten man on the floor.

“I- I’m sorry Hyung… He just… I couldn’t… Jimin Hyung…” Seokjin pulled the teary maknae to his chest. 

“Shhh… It’s okay Kookie.”

“Is J-Jimin Hyung o- okay..?” Jungkook asked through soft sniffles.

“Yeah, baby. Jiminnie’s okay. Just calm down.”

Jimin watched, eyes wide as he processed what had just happened. “Jungkook…”

“Let’s get out of here.” Seokjin grabbed Jimin’s hand, still clutching Jungkook tightly to his side as he pulled the two younger boys out of the café. 

“See you later, Kookie.” The man on the floor spoke, Seokjin picked up his pace, squeezing Jungkook’s shoulder protectively.

“We’re never going back to that café again.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yoongi laid in his bedroom,** headphones blasting _‘Step Step’_ by Suran as he effectively cocooned himself in the darkness of his blinds. The world stood still as he drifted off. He dreamt of a peaceful blue serenity with sakura pink hues. The taste of the river waves on his tongue. He could see a tall figure in his peripheral, one with chestnut hair and dimples so deep you could swim in them. He smiled softly, the feeling of sterling silver tickling his neck. 

Suddenly, the peaceful contentment turned sour, dark blue turned to midnight black, Sakura pink turned to a dark, grimy red. The taste of waves turned to the taste of hot iron. He felt warm wetness prick the corners of his eyes like a pin, the world becoming blurred as he pulled his underweighted body over the arm rests of his parent’s car. He watched as his mother began to leak, he felt the substance between his fingers. This wasn’t right… Why was she leaking..? 

“Eomma..?” He tried to ask, his high pitched voice hoarse and scratchy. He looked over to the other side, his father was crushed, eyes wild and blinking at the boy. 

“YOONGI, GET OUT OF HERE!!” The voice pierced his ears.

He jolted uptight, breath heavy and quick, tears pricking the corners of his eyes painfully as he gripped his chest, breathing erratic. “H- HOSEOK!” He choked out. “HOSEOK!!!” He wailed, eyes hot, painful and heavy. 

Moments later, the door to his room flew open, the light from the hallway flooding in. “Yoongi!” The familiarly blurred figure ran towards him, and suddenly, he felt warm, safe. A tight pressure against the back of his head as he was pressed into a firm chest. He wailed into the older man. 

“H- Hoseok… It- it was so hot, and Eomma… Appa, he was telling me to l- leave… Hoseok… Hoseok…”

“Shhh… It’s alright Yoongi… I’ve got you…” The older comforter the scared boy. “You’re safe, Yoongi. That was a long time ago.” 

“H… Seok…” Yoongi’s breathing began to even out, back rising and falling heavily in the older’s grasp. Hoseok pressed his lips firmly together, he couldn’t even imagine how overwhelmed his best friend must’ve felt. He suppressed his own tears, one of them had to be stable, and he knew Yoongi wouldn’t be able to right now. 

“I’ve got you…” It was all he could do to help his friend.

Hoseok breathed exaggeratedly as he tried to get his friend to breathe in sync with him. As they fell into a steady rhythm of breaths, Yoongi’s body began to slowly relax. Hoseok laid his friend down, following closely. They laid there together, Yoongi still pressed firmly against Hoseok’s chest as he began to drift off once again. Slowly, after Hoseok was certain his friend was fast asleep, he began to follow the younger boy into a deep and peaceful slumber.

It was all he could do.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Master Yoongi, the chairman requests you be in his office, presentable, within fifteen minutes.” Some lady Yoongi didn’t recognize stated coldly before closing the door. Yoongi groaned, curling tighter into a mix of Hoseok and his sheets.

Hoseok smiled softly at the small boy. “Yoongi-ah… Your uncle’s waiting for you.”

Yoongi huffed, sitting up. He yawned, rubbing tear stained eyes. “I’ll just go like this, it’ll take fifteen minutes to _get_ there, anyhow.”

Hoseok snorted a breathy laugh. “You’re not wrong there.”

“And what’s with, ‘be presentable’?” 

Hoseok pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the statement. “It might be a business meeting.” The older reasoned.

Yoongi scoffed. “And why on earth should I give a fuck how stuck up business ass hats see me?”

Hoseok quirked a brow. “Maybe because you’ll be working alongside them someday?” There wasn’t any _‘duh’_ but it was kind of implied. Yoongi glared at the older.

“They’re always going to want to work with me, and they’re always going to talk about me behind my back, regardless of what I wear. People don’t change, they only change their focus of attention.” The words left the younger’s lips unrestrained and somehow beautifully. Cutting the air sharply with elegant flow, like a dancer’s ribbon.

Hoseok smirked at his best friend’s statement. “Fair enough. But, you might want to at least put some pants on, Yoon.” He spoke as he eyed the younger’s boxers amusedly. 

Yoongi followed his gaze, rolling his eyes. “Give them something to focus on.” Hoseok huffed out a laugh.

“Come on.” He got up, pulling his best friend along behind him. 

He dragged the younger across the room and to his walk in closet, gently shoving the younger inside. The black haired boy let out a groan as he stumbled into the room. He picked up a pair of black jeans from off the floor, sniffing them and shrugging in satisfaction. He pulled on the pants over his black boxers, grabbing a black hoodie to throw over his head as well. He turned around, giving Hoseok an aloof look as he raised his arms, flashing his new outfit to the older. 

“Well?” He questioned, voice monotone. Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

“Fine. But brush your teeth before you go greeting anyone you’re not familiar with.” And so he did.

It didn’t really matter what Yoongi wore for many reasons. Firstly, his wardrobe consisted mainly of black sweaters and jeans. Second, he was filthy rich and so he wouldn’t lose any clients anyhow. Third, he was stunning. Even in oversized sweaters and worn jeans he looked like a supermodel without even having to primp.

Yoongi walked through the halls, Hoseok following by his side, falling behind him slightly as they got closer to his uncle’s study, as a show of status. The noirette knocked briefly, pulling away and stepping back as the door was opened. He promptly entered, sitting in an empty seat as Hoseok stood at the far wall behind him. He swung one leg loosely over the other, sitting back against the seat’s backrest. He looked up through sharp, feline eyes at the other’s in the room, none of which he recognized.

“Ah, there you are. Mr. Wang, this is my nephew, Min Yoongi. Joka, this is Mr. Wang and his son, Jackson. They own a marketing company in Hong Kong.” Yoongi’s uncle explained, expression cool. The youngest gave the boy sat at his front a once over, unwavering as he took in the boy’s features. 

He was tall, taller than Yoongi. Why was he even surprised at this point? He had big, cool eyes and a confident smile on his gentle lips. He wore a navy blue suit, contrasting strongly against Yoongi’s casual, full black ensemble. His quaffed hair stood healthy on his forehead. He was cocky looking, and Yoongi couldn’t help but compare him to another cocky suitor he knew. That was, Yoongi assumed he was a suitor.

“Wang Marketing Industries makes approximately 111 million yuan annually. They are one of the top familial industries in their country, and they came all the way from China to make you an offer.” There is was. They were going to make him an offer. Jackson wanted an arranged marriage, if not, he would’ve made his uncle the offer rather than Yoongi himself.

Yoongi huffed, shooting the boy an uninterested look as he leant his chin against the palm of his hand. He heard Hoseok suck in a breath of air in preparation for Yoongi’s inevitably sharp words. “111 million, as impressive as that may sound, is actually only 18 million yuan higher than the average Chinese marketing business makes annually. Converting that into Korean won, you’re only making average 19 billion which is, in fact, still below Kim Enterprises’ annual stock market income. Which, in turn averages you out to those whom have already made me many offers, so I ask you this, Jackson Wang, why should I give a damn?” 

The room fell silent safe for the red head’s silent snickering. 

“Hoseok.” Yoongi uncle warned the chuckling boy.

Hoseok shrugged stepping forward. “With all due respect Mr. Min, Yoongi has a point. Just because the kid’s from China doesn’t give him any special perks as far as income goes. That being said, Min Corp already has conglomerates based in Hong Kong, so it’s not like we need the territory either.” He shot an empathetic smile towards the gawking boy across the study. “Doesn’t seem like you have all that much to offer after all.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes calculatingly, looking to his uncle. “Which begs the question, why are they here?” The man met Yoongi’s gaze, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. 

“Whad'ya mean, Yoon?” Hoseok looked to the younger quizzically.

“My uncle’s been in the business long enough to know whether or not to give people the time of day. So, if not for their money, then why?”

Yoongi’s uncle began to chuckle lowly. “Always so perceptive. But you need to learn to bite your tongue until I get to the important part.” The man reprimanded authoritatively. “Mr. Wang has connections to all the big industries and provincial leaders, not only in China, but across the globe. Some more notably are those in Canada and the UK, both of which we are not currently stationed in. He even has connections as far as Queen Elizabeth II herself. They occasionally even attend royal banquets in England.” 

“So it’s status.” Yoongi snorted.

“I would’ve preferred to marry princess Eugeine of York, but you were the next best thing.” The boy across the room added snarkily. 

“Am I meant to find that humorous?” Yoongi sneered, tone dark and unforgiving. He wasn’t in a good mood. He had been woken from his sleep, given a short ass time limit to get ready, just to get to where he was requested to be, for this motherfucker? No fucking way in hell was he letting this kid’s attitude slide, royal family be damned.

He stood from his chair, making his way towards the study’s door as the boy’s expression faltered. “Call me when someone decent comes by.” He added dryly as he stormed off. 

Hoseok moved to walk after him, but stopped within the door’s threshold as he heard the boy scoff in the back. 

“How rude. No wonder they can’t get the help to keep professional, the future chairman’s a total wank-off as well!”

Hoseok had listened and watched for years as plenty of people spread rumors, gossiped and even badmouthed his friend’s manners. But this? This was where he drew the line. 

He whipped around, polite smile forced upon his features with practiced ease. 

“Apologies.” He began, the boy smirking at the statement. But before he could move to accept it, Hoseok continued. “It really is a shame when people can’t seem to learn their place. One day, I’m sure you’ll be very successful. But, you will never be half the man that Master Yoongi is. Nor will you ever have him by your side, you’ve made certain of that. And for that, I am deeply sorry to you.” He bowed, turning away, leaving the boy gawking, eyes wide.

Yoongi was worth more than this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/junkie_bangtan)


	14. Apology & Posting schedule

To everyone who’s been reading this story, I’m really sorry. I kind of abandoned it without notice for a really long time, and I feel really bad. If I’m being perfectly honest, I’ve never been very good at finishing the stories I begin or sticking with the people who read them. But, I hope for that to change!

I’ve dealt with a lot these past few months, I got back to school at a place that genuinely cares about my wellbeing which I’m very grateful for, and I’ve gotten out of a bad home situation. I’m focusing a lot on my mental wellbeing and I finally think I’m getting better. I also ended up joining my school’s band as a guitarist and vocalist, which is super exciting considering I want to be a musician once I’m out of school. 

I know you guys really like this story a lot, and I genuinely enjoy writing it. I think that break was much needed, and now I will start posting again soon. 

I’m sticking to my original plan to post Sundays, but I think I’ll only post every other week, just so that I have more time for my school and the band. 

Thank you to everyone who’s supported this story! Expect a post in two days! ❤️

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi remembers his mother.  
> Hoseok is a good friend.  
> Namjoon admires stained glass.

_ “Smile, shorty.” A dark haired woman spoke softly, attention turned to the small boy sat at her right. The boy pulled his fingers from ivory keys, a small bump set between his brows. _

_ “Why?” He drawled through a pout. She smiled, a crinkle set in the corner of her left eye.  _

_ “Because,” the woman began, stroking the small raven's porcelain skin, palms falling from his forehead down to his chin before cupping his cheeks lovingly. “It’ll make the music happier.” _

_ “What does that even mean?” The small raven chastised sourly. The woman chuckled, all light and pretty.  _

_ “Well, your smiles always make everyone happier. So, if you smile, the music will be happy too.” The boy kept his pout, turning back to face the dark wood of the piano.  _

_ “That makes no sense…” He mumbled, back arched droopily on the bench, his body falling too small, shoulders hitting just underneath the white glossy keys.  _

_ The woman let out a bright laugh at the younger’s mutterings, throwing a hand over her mouth as she flashed pink gums. The boy smiled softly at the sight.  _

_ He received a light nudge to his side, body rippling with the force. “See! You’ve got it!”  _

_ The boy smiled wider, smooth baby teeth flashing, his brows furrowing fondly at the woman’s words. His body shook lightly along with his laughter, dark hair swaying as he shook his head in amusement.  _

_ “You’re so weird, Eomma.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A tear slipped down Yoongi’s pale skin, dripping onto the wooden fall board with a nearly inaudible  _ plop.  _ He frowned at the memory, fingers tracing the aged wood. 

“Yoon…” A voice called softly from the doorway. Yoongi recognized it immediately, but didn’t have the energy to respond. He heard shuffling from behind him, the other moving further into the room, accompanied with a closing of the door. Silence fell over the pair, the older sighing softly in the distance. Hoseok didn’t ask anything, or push Yoongi to speak himself, something which the younger was immensely grateful for. 

Tears pricked the corners of the smaller boy’s eyes, expression fixed. Hot, wet water trickled down the raven’s cheeks, landing softly on the dark wood of the piano. He kept a blank face as the silent trickles fell down his skin. He wiped the liquid with the sleeve of his sweater, something his father would’ve reprimanded him for when he was younger. 

He clenched his jaw, breathing in deeply, until he couldn’t take in anything more. Then, he let it out in one slow, concentrated breath, as if letting out all the bad thoughts floating around in his head.

“I’m tired.” He rasped, barely above a whisper. Hoseok nodded, not that the younger could actually see it. He knew he did though, because a hand was placed between Yoongi’s shoulder blades, leading the younger out of the room and towards his own. 

Hoseok helped the frail boy out of his clothes, laying him down onto the pillowtop mattress, pulling the sheets up over the teen’s head and placing an affectionate kiss to the raven’s hair, before shutting off the lights and slipping out of the room. 

Hoseok gripped the door’s handle tightly as the sounds of pained sobs wracked from behind the closed door. It took all the red head’s strength to force himself from the door and towards the servant’s quarters.

He propped himself on his bed, flopping down onto the soft surface before pulling out his phone. He opened his messages, texting an increasingly familiar contact.

 

**Hoseok Hyung: Tae, bring your cheerful self**

**and Namjoon over to Min Manor, skat!**

 

It took no more than a few minutes before he received the message, saying they’d be over in a little bit. 

Hoseok waited by the front door, pacing impatiently. After about a half hour, a foreign car with glossy orange paint coating its exterior pulled into the drive way. The doors opened and out came a gucci adorned Kim Taehyung, followed by a taller man wearing a tailored pin-stripe tux. 

“Hyung!” The younger screeched cheerfully, running over towards Hoseok and engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. The redhead strained his chest, trying desperately to breathe. Finally, the boy let go, the older wheezing, causing the younger to giggle with a boxy smile. 

“What’s up?” A gravelly voice called from behind the pair. Hoseok hummed to himself, pursing his lips as he examined the other’s outfit. 

“This is no good.” He pouted, causing the other to guffaw. Hoseok took Namjoon’s arm, tugging him into the manor without another word, the youngest following cheerfully behind. 

Hoseok threw Namjoon into a room. The walls were adorned with satins and silks, fabrics all hanging from the wall in different styles. As Namjoon sputtered in awe, Hoseok sauntered over to one section consisting mainly of black sweaters and frayed denim. He reached past the hangers into a clear bin. 

“You’re obviously larger than Yoongi-ah, so I’m gonna have to take out a new basket.” He frowned, holding up a faded red sweater and blue jeans. The redhead sighed, tossing the clothes in Namjoon’s direction. The taller caught it in the nic of time, looking over the outfit in his arms with a confused grimace. 

“What’re these for?” The man asked with a cocked brow. 

“To wear.” Hoseok replied bluntly.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?”

Hoseok snorted, giving the man a once over, the other standing defensively.

“Trust me, you show up wearing  _ that  _ and Yoongi won’t spare you a second look before he decides to tear down your company’s pride, along with any chances you could possibly have with him.” 

Namjoon sputtered, staring shell shocked at the laid back servant. Hoseok looked at Namjoon expectantly, gesturing for the heir to slip on the items in his grasp. Namjoon looked down at the faded fabrics, sighing before reluctantly slipping out of his suit. 

Hoseok let out a cheeky whistle as the man stood half naked, lean form and checkered abs on full display. The other rolled his eyes before slipping into the clothes, the sweater’s sleeves falling just past his wrists, the fabric dipping down to his hip bones. The pants fit perfectly, as if tailored to fit him just right. Hoseok smirked with pride, giving a nod of approval.

“I’ll go get him.” The boy spoke, walking out the door and down to where Yoongi laid, soaking in his depression.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A brown piano sits in a white room.  _

_ A woman stands tall and elegant, tracing her pale finger along musical notes. _

_ A stained glass. _

_ Three smiling figures; a man, a woman, a boy. Each stood in translucent colours, as light shone through their flawless forms. _

_ These were the Mins the world once knew. _

_ And then they were not. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Yoon.” 

Long fingers splayed against Yoongi’s sleeping form, jerkily waking him from a mildly unpleasant dream. 

“Yoongi.” Hoseok called a bit louder, hoping to ease the boy from whatever new nightmare he was likely experiencing. He smiled toothily as the other stirred, watching happily and a bit giddily as one of the younger boy’s eyes met his own. Yoongi blinked, expression dazed. 

The redhead moved to speak, to tell the younger to get dressed, that there was a surprise guest waiting for him.

However, the raven closed his eyes, pulling the comforter over his head and flipping over onto his side.

“Fuck off.”

Hoseok frowned at the younger’s indignance.

“Someone’s here to see you…” The older coaxed, poking the younger in the side, just to be shooed away with the swat of a hand.

“Tell them to fuck off too then.” Yoongi groaned. Hoseok sighed in annoyance, taking the younger’s bed sheets in a firm grip before pulling. 

Hard.

_ “Yah!” _ The raven glowered, scandalized. He shivered dramatically as the cool air washed over his barely clothed form, hands reaching up to rub at his shoulders for warmth.

“Get your ass out of bed before the boy runs off.” The older reprimanded firmly, causing Yoongi groan and stick his head under his pillow. The younger paused, sitting up in the bed and hugging the pillow close to his thin t-shirt and boxers.

“What boy…?” He questioned, a calculating glare in his eyes.

Hoseok swallowed.  _ Shit. _

“I- uhm… may have… you know…” The redhead rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, gaze cast anywhere but at his younger friend. Yoongi raised a brow, frown deepening in concern. Hoseok but his lip, internally cursing himself. He was Yoongi’s best friend, the kid was like a younger brother to him, he should be more upfront with him. He took a breath, exhaling loudly before directly meeting Yoongi’s gaze, the younger worrying his brows in confusion. 

“I asked the Kims to come over.” Hoseok spoke bluntly.  _ Like ripping off a bandaid. _ He let out a shaky breath as his dongsaeng’s expression fell further. 

“Why?” The younger asked simply. Hoseok swallowed hard, trying desperately not to look away from the younger’s sharp gaze.  _ Fuck, why did he have to be such a wimp? _

“Yoongi.” Hoseok began, thumb itching anxiously against his finger as he tried desperately to build determination. “You need to meet more people, and to become close to more people, especially those in the chaebol world. You do realize someday that this will all be your responsibility, it might be a good idea to have someone you know who can help. Besides, the Kims are a good family that treat others well.” 

Yoongi glared at Hoseok, his icy gaze causing the older to roll his eyes.

“Don’t be like that, kid. Get up and greet your guests.” The redhead gave the younger a once over. “Preferably in something a bit less revealing.”

Yoongi scoffed dramatically, a grimace set on his features.

“This is bullshit…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Min Manor was much like the Mins themselves; impressive, expensive, grand, cold and barren. Namjoon couldn’t help but muse himself with the sights of the flashy estate, impressing over créme toned walls and expensive pieces that decorated the halls skillfully. It was quite the sight, however one particular piece of art had him stopping in his tracks.

It was a window, no bigger than many others, at the end of a particularly lonesome hall. The glass shone colourfully as the sun beamed through, creating decorative hues that danced among the dark wood floorboards.

It depicted three people, each breathtakingly perfect in every way, like porcelain dolls. The two adults he recognized to be Mr and Mrs Min, who had infamously passed away and left their icy flower of a son in their steed. The third was a child, hair soft as silk with the dark hue of a raven, contrasting against sugary white skin. 

Namjoon to a step forward, inspecting the glass further. Each subject was outlined in a faded gold, their eyes black as night. He reached out to graze the artwork, the sun rays’ warmth causing the tips of his fingers to tingle.

_ “Don’t touch it.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/junkie_bangtan)


	16. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t always as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> I’m not sure if you guys are actually interested in me as a person, frankly you have no obligation to be considering you’re only here for the story, lol. But if you want to know a bit about me in the beginning author’s notes, let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Also, is anyone interested in what’s going on with Jimin and Seokjin? Taekook to come soon. ;)

_ “Don’t touch it.”  _

Namjoon pulled his hand away, spinning around at the sharp voice. 

There, clad in an oversized gray hoodie and ripped jeans stood Min Yoongi. His dark eyes matched those of the child’s in the glass, though the feeling was of a different caliber. 

Namjoon stood quietly as the younger boy glared at him menacingly.

“Those were your parents?” It came out as more of a question than a statement. The younger’s eyes were dark, filled with unmasked anger.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“They’re very beautiful.” Namjoon spoke calmly, slipping his hands into the pockets of the red sweater Hoseok had given him to put on, as he turned back to look at the window once more. “No wonder you turned out the way you did.”

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now.”

Namjoon clenched his jaw at the aggression in the other’s voice. He breathed in deeply, letting out a slow exhale before turning back to face the younger. The short raven met his gaze, staring up at the brunette with fervour.

The younger’s eyes were puffy, his cheeks stained red and bottom lip jutted out in an angry pout. Strands of black hair stuck out in all different directions, oversized clothes thrown haphazardly over the newly adult’s boyish frame.

A small tremor ran through the younger’s bottom lip and it was obvious he was keeping himself from breaking into tears. Namjoon sighed, gaze downcast as he lowered his head and upper body ninety degrees. He couldn’t  see the younger’s reaction, but he could picture his expression by the sounds utter confusion that fell from the boy’s lips: puffy eyes wide, once trembling lips parted slightly in shock, sharp jaw slack. Beautiful as always.

“I apologize for intruding. I shouldn’t have wandered off on my own, and I hadn’t realized this area was off limits.” Yoongi didn’t reply. There was a pregnant pause and silence lingered between the two heirs, other than the slow rise and fall of their chests as their soft breaths filled the space between them.

After what felt like hours, Namjoon slowly raised his head, gaze meeting that if the younger’s. His expression was as Namjoon expected: eyes blown wide with shock, brows still furrowed with the imprint of anger. What Namjoon hadn’t expected, however, was the sheer force the younger’s beauty would have on him in that state.

Soft breaths fell from the younger’s slightly flared nostrils, the older absentmindedly syncing his own breaths to the boy’s rhythm. His gaze trailed downwards, tracing the outline of his soft nose and landing on parted lips. 

Namjoon could barely resist the urge to lean down and catch those pouty lips with his own, his hand snaking around the thin dip of the younger’s waist before smoothing over clothed hips.

God, he wondered what Min Yoongi would taste like, probably like everything else tied to his family: cold, distant, expensive and unlike anything else. Maybe some bitter coffee Namjoon could afford but wouldn’t dream of buying because, who spends that much on coffee anyway? The Min family, that’s who.

Namjoon quickly gathered himself, gaze flicking back to Yoongi’s eyes, the latter finally seeming to snap out of whatever daze he’d been in. He didn’t respond belatedly as Namjoon thought he might, he simply turned around, pivoting on his sock-clad heel before walking away, the older following not far behind.

Namjoon slipped up beside Yoongi as they walked towards wherever it was the younger was leading them to. 

“It must be hard.” The older spoke softly, sympathetic. The younger snapped his head up towards Namjoon briefly, but didn’t respond. “What were they like?”

Another pause, this one more strained than the last and Namjoon wondered for a moment if he’d crossed a line. But before he could apologize and retract his question, Yoongi replied, his tone hushed, as if speaking on his parents’ memory would cause it to crack and shatter.

“I can barely remember…” His voice was dim, so fucking vulnerable, like a flower sitting delicately beneath a raised shoe. 

Namjoon felt a pang in his chest, the usually cold Min heir he’d gotten so used to shifting form into this fragile eighteen year old boy being too much for his heart to take. And did he really have to be so beautiful to top it off? The older wanted to take the boy in his arms and never let him go. 

Was this the Min family’s charm? Was this what had brought them to become so successful and powerful? He could imagine generations of beautiful and delicate concubines seducing rich and powerful men until Min Yoongi was all that remained.

But Namjoon wasn’t here to fall in love.

He’d been sent by his father, not to care for the child that had lost his parents long ago, but to seduce the rich and powerful heir to the Min family.

He’d been sent to pick a lotus.

A silver cross dangles against porcelain skin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They made their way into a room, a brown piano huddled into the darkness. Yoongi flipped a switch somewhere on a wall, the otherwise empty room illuminating with soft yellow hues.

“Not to seem tactless, but why are we here?” Namjoon questioned, leaning against the door frame.

“You wanted to hear me play.” Yoongi deadpanned, sitting on the piano’s bench.

“Oh…” Right. He’d almost forgotten.

“So?” The younger questioned blandly, looking towards the elder.

“So…?” Yoongi rolled his eyes, Namjoon blinking dumbly.

“ _ So, _ what do you want to hear?”

“Oh…” He thought for a moment, mind coming up blank. Then, he remembered something the younger had said while on their walk. “I want to hear something of yours.” He smiled, cocking his head to the side as he gazed down at the smaller man.

Yoongi sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing softly at its skin. Namjoon found himself following the motion with his gaze.

“Alright…” And so he did.

The song was different from the last, though equally as heart wrenching. This one seemed delicate, fragile as the boy playing it. He seemed to move with the music, thin frame swaying back and forth slowly, feline eyes downcast as he pressed each key.

Namjoon swallowed thickly, the song finally coming to an end.

He made his way over to the boy still sat at the piano, as if gravitated towards the younger. Yoongi’s gaze stayed downcast, face barely visible beneath his dark hood.

He was too fragile. Too vulnerable. Too beautiful.

Namjoon felt his body move of its own volition, long arms wrapping around Yoongi, tucking the raven’s soft black hair under his own chin. The younger didn’t protest, simply pressing himself further into the older’s broad chest, fingers curling themselves in the faded material of Namjoon’s sweater.

This was his chance, and he took it without hesitation. He took hold of the teen’s chin, lifting his head so their gazes could meet. Namjoon tried not to think about how he might be manipulating the younger, as he closed his eyes and leaned towards the boy’s face.

He let his breath ghost over the younger’s pouty lips, before closing the last of the distance between them, capturing him in a slow kiss.

Instead of cold, too expensive coffee, he was met with the taste of mint chocolate chip ice cream. A controversial flavour amongst ice cream consumers.

Well, that was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/junkie_bangtan)   
>  [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/yezhy6)


	17. New Project? 🤔

So, hey, uhm, it’s me, your less-than-favourite author-nim. 🤗

I’m so glad people have been enjoying this fic so far, it brings me satisfaction to read the comments and seeing people falling in love with my characters and the plot. But, as much as I love this story, I have to admit I hadn’t prepared it enough. I’ve sort of been improving my way through it, and it’s making me lose motivation. 

That being said!! I’ve been recently working on a new project, one that’s much more detailed and in-depth, and a bit fantasy-esc. 

I’m not going to spoil too much, but I’m going crazy detailed on the pre-planning, so it should be a consistent and coherent story. I hope you can all fall deeply in love with this future one, just as you’ve fallen for this current one. 

I don’t want to spoil it too much, but I’ll tell you this much 😉:

  - Main ship: Yoonjin (Yoongi x Seokjin) 

  - AU (Alternate Universe): Kingdoms, magic

  - A dragon with blonde hair and amber eyes

  - Angst: slaves, non-con elements, graphic depictions of violence, lotsss of deaths

  - Sort of Game of Thrones inspired? 🧐

Anyways, I hope you all anticipate it and don’t abandon me as I... abandon this fic... 😔

Since I am abandoning it, I’ll explain a few things I didn’t get around to writing for this story:

  - As Jungkook is finally about to confess his love for Taehyung, Taehyung confesses his lethal illness; Jungkook never confesses, Taehyung dies

  - Jungkook and Hobi end up falling in love

  - Namjoon pines after Yoongi; Yoongi comforts Namjoon after his brother’s death and ends up falling for him bit by bit

  - Seokjin explains to Jimin that he’s not the heir, even if he’s older than Namjoon, because he’s a bastard without his so called “father”’s blood

  - Jimin doesn’t understand how Seokjin can be so strong all the time; Seokjin comforts Jimin after Taehyung’s death

And after that I had no idea what I was going to do. But I hope you can all live out the rest of this story in your heads.

 

I love you all, thank you for supporting me and my writing!

 

 

Teaser for future fic:

<https://twitter.com/junkie_bangtan/status/1191559080353157120?s=21>

Follow my twitter or amino for continuous updates about the new story!


End file.
